


Something Sweet

by DoYoSoft



Category: NCT (Band), Nctzen
Genre: M/M, johnten
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-18
Updated: 2019-07-18
Packaged: 2019-08-25 06:58:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 24,370
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16656388
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DoYoSoft/pseuds/DoYoSoft
Summary: Ten needed a roommate, so he got a roommate.And oh boy, he regretted it.But did he really?





	1. I Got a Roommate

**Author's Note:**

> This is just a little something I started writing out of nowhere just to satisfy my inner fantasies, so it's not very elaborated. Sorry for any typing error, english is not my mother tongue, so I apologise! Hope you like it ;)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you like this!

Sharing an apartment with an extremely handsome guy wans't an easy task for Ten. It all started a year ago when Ten was on his first year of college, his part-time job wasn't enough to pay the rent, and since he had a spare room, he decided to find someone to share the apartment with him. That's when his best friend Jaehyun introduced him to Johnny.  
Ten almost chocked on his own saliva when he saw the guy: really tall, full lips, broad shoulders, soft hair and a killer smile. But Ten told to himself that he couldn't have any kind of romantic relatioship with someone he was living with or things would get weird and he would end up without a roommate and struggle to pay the rend all over again. 

_"So Ten" said Jaehyun through the phone "I have a friend who's looking for a place to stay and someone to share the rent. He's really really cool, I kinda told him that you had a room" ___

____

_"God bless you Jung Jae, I could kiss you right now" replied Ten "Really, thank you, can you introduce us? I at least need to meet him before putting him inside my lovely residence" ___

____

_Jaehyun laughed slightly "Sure, I'm actually at the library waiting for him, your shift is starting soon, right? I can bring him to the caffe with me"  
"That sounds good. I'll be waiting" ___

____

_Later that day, Ten was sitting in one of the caffe's booths with Jaehyun and the Johnny guy, staring his ass off while the tall boy was sipping on his americano. ___

____

____

_"Ten you're staring" Jaehyun said with a knowing smile and a hand on his chin. ___

____

____

_Ten coughed a little "No I'm not... So, you're name is Johnny..." ___

____

____

_"Seo, Johnny Seo. It's nice to meet you, and you really were staring" Said Johnny with humor in his voice. ___

____

____

_Ten cleared out his throat looking away "I was not! So, you need a place, I have a place... Are you clean?" ___

____

____

_Jaehyun was now laughing "What kind of question is that?" ___

____

____

_"Shut up, you live with a cleaning freak and don't have to worry about anything!" ___

____

____

_"Excuse me, have you seen Taeyong's face when you leave dirty dishes on the sink? I do have to worry, my life is in constant danger." ___

____

____

_"Not important, I need to know about the Johnny guy" ___

____

____

_Johnny was smiling know looking at the two boys arguing "Don't worry, I'm clean and organized, the only thing you need to worry is the amount of law books I have" ___

____

____

_"That's not a problem, there's tons of space in your room" ___

____

____

_"Ooooh, so it's already his room? That was easy" Said Jaehyun ___

____

____

_"Desperate times needs desperate measures. I'm desperate to pay my rent." ___

____

____

_"I think it's our rent now" Johnny said while wiggling his eyebrows at Ten. ___

____

____

_"Oh don't make me regret this" Replied Ten rolling his eyes, but he was smiling. ___

____

__

____

Now, a year later, Ten regrets. It turns out that Johnny is indeed very clean and organized, he even knows how to cook and, shit, he was right about the amount of books. But how can someone get prettier and prettier every single day? Well, Johnny could. And holy shit he could and it was freaking distracting, speacially when Johnny is so fucking cute reading his law books with that adorable pout on his lips.  
They are now really close friends, they hang out almost every night in front of the tv eating take out or some sweets and coffe that Ten brings from work. Ten really loves his friendship with Johnny but lately it's getting really hard for him not to feel something stronger towards his roomate, and Johnny's really not helping him, to be honest.  
Johnny thinks that Ten it's adorable because of his height, so everytime he has a chance, he's back hugging the smaller or pinching his cheeks and saying "So cute!". Ten thinks his heart is going to explode any minute but he tries not to think too much about this stuff. 

_''He's just messing around to piss me off because he's a fucking giant" _Ten thinks to himself while eating his dinner on the couch, looking at Johnny's back, who's sitting on the carpet using the coffe table to eat too. They're watching some lame tv show that none of them really like but they both enjoy laughing about how lame it is__

____

____

__

"Really, I always ask myself it there's people who really like this show" Said Johnny

"It's still on the tv, so I gess there is..." 

"Probably... but I'm bored now. Do you want to watch something actually good? We could watch a movie or something. It's friday night and I'm really tired of the whole week"

"Yeah, we can look up something on netflix"

"Can we watch it in your room?" Johnny asked.

Ten stared at Johnny for a moment "Why?"

"Well your room it's the only one with a TV and this couch gets really uncomfortable with the both of us in it"

"That's because you're an alien, how can someone be so tall?" said Ten getting up to throw the boxes of chinese food away.

"I'm not that tall, you're the one that's too small" Johnny replied while following Ten to the kitchen.

"Do you really want to watch a movie in my room or are you gonna keep insulting me?"

"Insulting you? Never! Calling you small is actually a compliment, think that I'm calling you cute or adorable instead"

"Then call me cute or adorable instead!" Ten replied with a smirk looking at Johnny.

Johnny then laughed a little and pinched Ten's cheek "You're adorable."

"Oh, what do I do?" Said Ten dramatically putting a hand on his face "The handsome boy thinks I'm cute!"

"Oh my god, the cute guy thinks I'm handsome" Johnny replied with a high pitched voice.

They both laughed together in the kitchen before Ten started walking to his room "Okay, lets have a little sleep over in my room"  
They spent over 40 minutes just to find a good movie and they decided on some horror. They were both lying comfortably on Ten's bed while watching it. Ten was a really scaredy cat when it comes to spooky stuff and Johnny knew that, so he was slightly touching the smaller's side as to tell him that it was okay. Ten was already feeling nervous with Johnny lying next to him so the last thing he wanted was a fucking scary movie to make Johnny mess with him even more.  
It turns out that the movie was actually more funny than scary, the effects were really old so it was clear that everything was just fake. Halfway through the movie Ten wasn't nervous anymore until he felt something heavy hit his shoulder. A small scream fell from his lips and he jumped slightly. Johnny woke up with the sundely scream.

"What?? What happened?" he said franticaly looking around.

"Oh my god Johnny you scared the shit out of me" Said Ten with a hand over his chest.  
Johnny relaxed and chuckled a little, still sleepy "I'm sorry, I kinda fell asleep. I told you I was tired from the whole week" he said and laid his head on Ten's shoulder again.

"I'm sorry I woke you up then" Ten replied while turning the TV off. "Go to your room now, you're very tired"

Johnny whined cuttely. "Why? I'm already in a bed and I have a cute boy to cuddle at night"

Ten almost chocked on his breath. "Ha ha Very funny, come on John"

"I'm serious, come on, what's the big deal? I'm sleeping here, good night."

Ten rolled his eyes, even if Johnny couldn't see it. "Freaking lazy giant"

"You love me, shut up."

And with that they both dived into sleep. Or at least Ten tried.

In the morning, Ten's alarm went off on his phone and he tried to turn it off, but he couldn't move, a really heavy wheight on top of him. When he looked down, there was a sleepy Johnny hugging him like his life depended on it and Ten sundelly held his breath (he swears that he just really couldn't breath because Johnny is so damn heavy... right?). He could feel Johnny's hair tickling his neck and he stopped the urge to run his hands through the boy's dark locks. His alarm was still ringing and Johnny sundelly hugged him tighter "C'mon, turn it off already" He said with that deep morning voice.

"I would if you weren't imobillizing me" Ten said, trying to reach his phone again.

"This isn't imobillizing, this is hugging"

"I would say that you were actually trying to kill me by depriving me of breathing" replied Ten while finally turning the alarm off and streching his arm now that Johnny was finally off of him.

"You liked it, I could hear your heart beat" Johnny said smiling and wiggling his eyebrows at Ten.

Ten's face got red in a second. "That's because it startled me" he said getting off the bed. "Get out now, go study your law stuff, I need to practice so I'll be off almost the whole day"

"Oh right, you have the contest thing coming right?" Johnny said getting up too "I'll come to see you dance."

"Thank you but I know you're busy with you first court hearing stuff, so you don't need to bother. You should just study a lot and be prepared" Ten said but he really wanted Johnny to go see him dancing.

"I study a lot, you know that. Going there to see you is not going to mess up my tempo" Johnny shrugged.

"Well then... I really appreciate it, John, It makes me really happy. I'll try and seduce you on stage so sit in the front row" Said Ten with a smirk while closing the bathroom door.

"Try me!" Johnny replied smiling.

They had breakfast together just having small talk and Ten left for practice. He stayed there almost the whole day, only having a break for lunch with Sicheng, Taeyong and Yuta. At the end of the practice they were all sprawled on the floor, drinking water and talking about stuff.

"So" Yuta started. "Have you finally kissed Johnny?"

"What? No!" Ten said with a high pitched voice.

"He gets so nervous" said Taeyong laughing "Ten, for christ's sake, Jaehyun told me you've been droolling over Johnny since day one, do something already."

"I'm not! And I don't want things to get weird you know, being roommates with Johnny is awesome, I don't really want to screw things up"

"You don't want things to get weird? Then you DO want to fuck him, don't you?" asked Sichneg.

"I would say he wants to be fucked instead" Yuta mumbled.

"Why are we even talking about this anyways?"

"Because you're a pussy runing away from that handsome" Yuta said "If you don't do something I will"

"Yeah, right..." Sicheng scoffed rolling his eyes at Yuta.

"What about you two then? When are you guys finally going to admit that you like each other?" Asked Ten, changing the focus of that conversation.

"Me? Like Yuta? You're crazy seewtie." Sicheng said in mock disgust.

Taeyong was now laughing "Okay, you guys keep the teasing here, I actually have Jaehyun to tease and he's waiting for me."

"Go on. I'm going now too." Said Ten getting up.

"Go, lover boy, Johnny's waitng for you." said Yuta smirking.

"Fuck off, Yuta."

When Ten arrived home he threw his bag on the floor and lied down on the carpet with eyes closed.

"Oh, I see a dead body. How am I supposed to get rid of it?" Said Johnny when he left his room to get another cup of coffee. Ten smiled with his eyes still closed. "I don't know either, but I don't plan on getting up anytime soon." he replied.

There was a silence in the room for a second and then Ten felt a hand petting his hair softly. "Go take a shower and relax, you must be exausted. I'll make something for dinner, okay?" Johnny said, his voice low and clear. Ten opened his eyes and looked at Johnny who was squating in front of him with a small smile on his lips and a mug of coffee in his hand.

"How many of those did you have today?" Ten asked.

"I don't know, I lost count after the third one."

"It's not good for you to drink that much coffee you know..."

Johnny messed Ten's hair smiling more now "Don't worry, it's just to study extra hard so I'll be free to watch you dance. I can't miss you trying to seduce me, right?"

Right now all Ten wanted to do was kiss Johnny for the whole night, they were really close there on the floor and for a second he thought that he was starting to lean closer to Johnny's face. He cleared his throat and looked down, blushing "Okay, I'm going to wash up now. That's the last coffee you're having today, okay?"

"Yes, sir." Said Johnny getting up too and going back to his room and his law books.

Ten took his time in the shower, letting the warm water calm his tired muscles and even put his phone on the sink playing some music. When he finished, he got out of the bathroom only with a towel around his waist, water drops going down his torso while going to his room to change. He saw Johnny staring at him at the end of the corridor "Now you're the one staring" Ten said.

Johnny whistled and looked Ten up and down. "Oh daddy" he said playfully and went back to the kitchen to finish dinner. Ten was probably a deep red right now and he could feel his face hot. What the hell happened no him? He was the flirty one and now all he does is get flustered with every small thing Johnny does. He shrugged the thoughts away and went to change to warm clothes, his hoodie a little bigger than normal on him but it was definetly comfy. 

When he got in the kitchen Johnny was putting the food in the counter while Ten sat in one of the stools there. "Feels like I'm your son right now" he said while he rested his chin on his palms.

"You do look pretty cute in this oversized hoodie, tho, just like a kid, you know?" Johnny said smiling while sitting beside Ten to start eating.

"Oh shut up" Ten said pulling his hood over his head.

"Oh dear, my son is going through puberty I see"

"I'm not your son, this is disgusting" replied Ten but he was laughing.

"I know right?" Johnny tried to say with his mouth full. When he swallowed the food the spoke again. "The boys were inviting us to go to the club today, do you wanna go?"

When Johnny says "The boys" he's refering to Jaehyun, Taeyong, Yuta, Sicheng, Taeil and Doyoung. Ten was already done with the three he was practicing with earlier and he KNOWS that they're going to spend the whole night teasing him in front of Johnny, specially if they get a little drunk. "I don't know... I'm kinda tired you know"

"Oh come on Tennie, it's not fun when you're not around"

"Don't say that, I might think you've fallen for me already, then I won't need to seduce you anymore" Ten said playfully, this time he was the one pinching Johnny's cheek.

"Please Ten, let's go have some fun, when was the last time you hang out the us all?" Johnny tried again.  
Ten thought for a while and gave up, he kinda wanted a drink. "Fine, fine... But please don't drink too much, it's not easy to carry your drunk body home. Last time my back was hurting for weeks!"

"Don't worry, I wont harm your small body" He said ruffling Ten's hair.

After dinner they talked with the guys over the group chat and started getting ready to go out. Ten was using a black ripped jeans and a really nice button up shirt that was a little loose at the same time that it clungged on his body in all the right places, a few buttons undone, exposing a bit of his chest. Johnny was using a black plain shirt with a leather jacket on top of it and dark jeans. Ten thinks that he does that on purpose because damn lord Johnny looks amazing with that freaking jacket on him and all Ten wants to do is pull him to a heated kiss. But he doesn't of course and they just go to the club to meet everyone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading!! Hope you enjoy this as much as I enjoy writing.


	2. I kissed my Roommate

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It was just because Ten was bored...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is just a little something I started writing out of nowhere just to satisfy my inner fantasies, so it's not very elaborated. Sorry for any typing error, english is not my mother tongue, so I apologise! Hope you like it ;)

The club was loud and crowded and the boys took a long time to find their freinds who were in a booth already a little tipsy.

"They are heeeeere!" Yuta screamed over the music and everyone was now looking at them.

"What took you guys so long? Were you guys finally making out in the back of the taxi?" Asked Jaehyun with a smile and an arm over Taeyong's shoulder.

"He wishes" Said Ten sitting down with Johnny.

They were now all chatting and drinking, Taeyong and Ten were starting to get really loose by now, Yuta was way too close do Sicheng with a hand on his thigh while Taeil had an arm around his shoulder, Doyoung was deep in a conversation with Johnny and Jaehyun so Taeyong just grabbed Ten's arm saying "Come on lets dance!!"

They didn't even excused themselves just running towards the crowd and starting dancing their asses off, the boys were now just watching the both of them having fun. "Yeah, I'll go over there to take care of my man before someone starts grinding on him" Jaehyun said and rushed over Taeyong grabing him by the waist and dancing together.

"Hey that's not fair, I don't want to be the third wheel on the dance floor" Ten said with a pout looking at the couple in front of him.

"Grab Johnny and dance with him already" Jaehyun said before putting his mouth on Taeyong's neck.

"He's right Ten, do it now, you can blame it on the alcohol later" Taeyong said with a wink.

Ten looked over the table and saw that Johnny was already looking at him. Should he go there? While he was debating with himself if it was a good idea or not Johnny got up and walked over him.

"You're staring" He said in Ten's ears. He could feel Johnny's hot breath on his skin and that made him close his eyes for a moment.

"You were staring first tho" Ten said right into Johnny's eyes.

"Touché" He replied with a smirk. "Let's dance"

Ten didn't answer as he just continued dancing with Johnny, trying to ignore the boys screaming and cheering over the table. He had both hands on Johnny's neck while Johnny had one of his hands firm on the other's waist pulling him a bit closer. That made Ten's skin burn with want, he wanted more, more skin contact, more of that warmth, but he didn't do anything, he wasn't drunk enough. Their bodies were moving in sync along with the beat, Ten allowed himself to relax and just enjoy the song pretending that the most handsome guy wasn't touching him just right. Johnny turned him around and pulled Ten back to his chest by the waist, putting his mouth close to Ten's ear.

"I really like the way you dance" Johnny said.

"Well, I kinda study for it" Ten laughed freely, moving his hips against Johnny. 

Johnny pulled him even closer "You're not trying to seduce me right now, are you, Ten?" 

Ten gulped looking up into Johnny's eyes, they were full of something... Lust? He couldn't tell. "Don't worry, I told you I would seduce you only whe you're watching me during the contest"

"Oh, that's unfortunate then..." Johnny said, loosing his grip on Ten's waist but not really letting go.

What was that supposed to mean? Ten didn't know. "Well, I'm getting sweaty here, I'll go back to drinking" He said and went back to the table with Johnny right behind him.

"Oh guys that's it? Not even a kiss?" Yuta said with a disapointed tone.

"Don't." Ten simply said before downing a shot of Tequila down his trhoat.

"Slow down princess, you don't want a headache tomorrow" Johnny said.

"Yes daddy" Ten said laughing but he didn't caught how Johnny licked his lips after hearing that.

It turns out that Johnny kept his promise and did not get really drunk, Ten on the other hand was screaming when his favorite song started playing in the club and dancing again with Taeyong. Johnny was laughing alog with everyone watching Taeyong and Ten having the time of their lives.

"Take good care of him when you guys get home will you?" Taeil said to Johnny while patting his shoulder.

"I will, hyung."

Taeil gave him a knowing smile. "Good. Now I think we should go, it's really late and if those two drink a bit more I'm certain they're going to end up in a hospital."

"And you take care of these two" Johnny said pointing at Yuta and Sichend who looked sleepy as hell. "What would they do without you?"

Taeil laughed "I know, right? Don't worry, I'll just take them to my place, they'll be fine." 

Johnny laughed and nodded, getting up and walking towards Ten. "Come on, lets go home" He said in Ten's ear. "You're too drunk"

"I am noooot!" Ten said grabing Johnny by the neck "I feel absolutely fine, baby"

"Bet you do, but we need to go, okay?" He said pullng Ten closer by the waist and looking down at him. "You're even more cute when you drink, how is that possible?"

"I think it's a gift!" Ten said and giggled. "And you're fucking handsome with this leather jacket, it makes me weak, stop using it"

"Oh is that right? That explain the staring" Johnny said, involuntarily kissing the top of Ten's head.

"Don't do this" Ten said a little low.

"Oh why not?"

"It makes me want to..." Ten paused a little and stared at Johnny's lips for a moment and back to his eyes. Johnny licked his lips waiting for the rest of that sentence. "Nevermind, lets go home." He said and let go of Johnny's neck. Johnny sighed deeply and followed Ten out of the club.  
The drive home was quiet, Ten actually fell asleep in the taxi and Johnny had to wake him up and help the sleepy boy to get to their apartment. He actually had do carry Ten bridal style to put him in bed.

When Johnny finally did it, Ten grabbed his hand and pulled him back to him. "Stay..."

Johnny froze for a moment before speaking again. "You're the one who didn't want me sleeping in your bed" he said while sitting beside Ten on the edge of the bed.

"It was a lie, you always know when I'm lying... so annoying..." He said sitting up to be eye level with Johnny.

Johnny chuckled, putting a hand on Ten's face. "Right, go to sleep, I'll be back in a-" He was interrupted by Ten's lips in his palm, while he was looking straight into Johnny's eyes. "Um... In a minute... what are you doing?"

"Kissing you palm apparently" Said Ten, holding Jhonny's hand to his face.

"But why?"

"Because I feel like it" he said and kissed Johnny's palm again.  
For some reason this small gesture made Johnny's breath catch in his trhoat and his face heat up a bit, speacially with the way Ten was looking at him right now.

"You're staring" Said Ten while putting the pad of Johnny's thumb on his lips and then bitting it soflty, managing to press his tongue on it for just a second.

"Shit..." Johnny breathed watching the scene in front of him. He didn't know when it happened, but now he was deliberately pushing his thumb inside Ten's mouth while the smaller pressed his tongue to it and sucked it gently letting a really low moan scape his lips. "Gosh Ten... don't do this" he said closing his eyes and pulling his hand from Ten's face.

"I'm sorry... I think I'm just too horny" Ten said while passing a hand through his hair with a sigh. "Probably the tequila wasn't a good idea" he giggled.

"How can you be such a tease just a second ago and now so cute giggling like this?" asked Johnny to himself knowing Ten could hear him.

Ten giggled again "It's probably another gift from the gods" he said and winked.

"Okay, now go to sleep alright"

"I'm not sleepy anymore, I'm wide awake because of you" Ten said with a pout.

"Okay, please don't do this" Johnny said and Ten had a curious look "This pout, don't do it"

"And why not?" Ten said pouting again "You do it all the time when you're studying and I never asked you to stop, but it's really distracting you know"

"Distracting? How come?" Johnny asked with an arched brow.

"It's so cute and you know your lips are really full, right? I don't know I just want to kiss you sometimes" Ten said and as soon as the words came out of his mouth he put both hands over it like a little kid. "Oh shouldn't have said that"

It was so adorable that Johnny only laughed and decided not think much about what he just heard. Ten was drunk and he was a little tipsy, nothing good would come out of that combination. "Okay, I didn't hear anything okay, you're safe"

"Oh Thank god!" Ten said in relief and that only made Johnny laugh more.

"Okay, lay down again, I'll come back to you, okay?" Johnny said pinching Ten's cheek slightly.

"Fine" He said and laid down again. Within 10 seconds he was already asleep.

When Johnny came back to the room he saw the sleeping form of Ten on the bed and it was just such a beautiful view. "Not sleepy, right?" He said to himself and went back to his room despite the huge desire of cuddling Ten for the rest of the night.

Johnny didn't really know when it happened. When he started living with Ten it was a little awkward at first but they clicked really quick to be honest. They had a bunch of things in common like loving to eat junk food or watching horror movies, despite Ten always getting scared, he still loved it, and the fact that they had a couple of friends in common made it even easier to get to know each other. Soon, Ten and Johnny were really close, Johnny was always hugging and messing around with him just to piss him off and Ten was constantly being playful and flirty with Johnny, wich is just something from Ten's personality, so Johnny never took it seriously.  
Now, Johnny doesn't know what exactly he feels towards Ten, he's still the same as always, but everytime Ten does something like a smirk or starts flirting with Johnny, he wishes that Ten was being serious. He still plays along with it and keeps annoying Ten, but the reason has changed, now he just wants to hear the whining voice Ten makes when he's annoyed or the little pout that forms on his lips when Johnny is being mean to him, and the fact that Ten is that small and cute doesn't help at all, Johnny really just wants to hug that boy all day long. He talked about it with Taeil and the only thing he said was "Man you're so whipped" and that didn't helped either. He was sure Ten wasn't feeling that way, he knows that it doesn't mean anything when Ten flirts with him, because he does that to everybody else, and Johnny is not okay with messing up their friendship because this stupid crush.

In the morning, Ten was feeling like shit. Thank god it was a sunday and he didn't have classes, but he still had his part-time job. He groaned while rolling in bed, the sun light coming from the blinds were really annoyng and he rubbed his eyes before oppening them. He was alone in his room and that made him sigh in relief. He did remember everything he did last night so he wasn't sure what to say if Johnny was there with him. He looked at his night stand to see what time was that and he saw some medicine and a cup of water. _"Cute" _he thought to himself. He took the pain killers and got up, he was still with the same clothes from last night so he decided to take a shower. After that he put on pijamas and decided that he wasn't going to do anything today and walked to the kitchen.__

__Johnny was reading a book while sipping on coffee in one of the chairs by the counter and looked up to look at Ten when he enteret the kitchen. "How you feeling?" he asked. "I'll survive" Ten replied while filling his cup with water again. When he finished drinking he spoke again. "Um... I'm sorry about last night, I was being... weird"_ _

__Johnny looked at him again with a weak smile. "Don't worry, I was just taking care of your drunk ass." He said trying to pretend he didn't freak out be cause of Ten's behaviour. Ten made a face at him. "Still... I'm sorry and thanks for taking care of me"_ _

__"At your disposal, sir" Johnny said with a bow. "Want some coffee? You must be starving"_ _

__"I am... I'll make something here"_ _

__"Nope, you're a disaster in the kitchen, kitten" Johnny said and put his book away, getting up from his chair._ _

__"What? I'm not a disaster!" Ten said crossing his arm and ignoring the pet name._ _

__"Right, once you tried to make scrumbled eggs and when you tried to crack it the whole stove had egg on it like it had exploded"_ _

__"That was ONE time!"_ _

__"Exactly, because after that I never let you go near the eggs or the stove again"_ _

__Ten groaned "Okay, fine"_ _

__Johnny was now smiling, Ten was such a kid sometimes it was adorable. He made a simple brunch for Ten, eggs and toast and a mug of warm coffee and was now just admiring Ten while he was eating, but it was getting really distracting since everytime he looked at Ten's mouth he remembered how he was sucking on his thumb and how his tongue felt against it._ _

__"Is there something in my face?" Ten asked taking Johnny out of his reverie._ _

__"Uh... beauty I guess" Johnny said smiling and took a sip of his coffee._ _

__"Ha, that was a good one"_ _

__"I know, I'm kinda awesome"_ _

__"You are... So, how is it going with the court thing?"_ _

__"Oh it's okay, it's in about a week, I'm not really nervous but I'm pretty sure that when the day finally comes I'll be a wreck."_ _

__"You're going to be fine. I'll be here to cheer you up"_ _

__"Yeah, I'm really lucky aren't I?" Johnny said and pinched Ten's cheek, leaving his hand on the other's face a little longer than normal, his thumb carresed the place softly and he saw in Ten's face that he too remembered about last night. He cleared his throat and look away, retreating his hand back to his mug. "Well, enjoy your breakfast,  
I'll be studying.'' He said getting up._ _

__"Alright" Ten replied but he couldn't stop thinking about how awkward they are right know. He has to fix this._ _

__At lunch time Ten was bored as hell since Johnny spent the whole morning in his room. He wanted to do something so he thought of eating at a restaurant or something. He went to Johnny's room and the door was slightly open and he peeked inside. Johnny was sitting on his chair by the desk with his laptop on, there were so many words written in there that Ten got dizzy only looking at it, but Johnny wasn't reading, he had his head facing the ceiling and his eyes were closed, like he was taking a nap or something._ _

__"Johnny?" Ten said really low, he entered the room quietly and stood behind Johnny's chair, looking at his face from above. Johnny looked so beautiful like this, his serious face was gorgeous and his neck was on full display, so, so invinting for Ten's lips to just leave open kisses and small bites and maybe some hickeys... they would look so good on his neck. Ten involuntarily put the tip of his fingers on Johnny's face caressing him like he was going to break if he put any more strength, waiting for the other to open his eyes, but he didn't. His fingers made a trail from Johnny's cheek to his soft hair, and then down to his cheeks again until they were on his bottom lip, that's when Johnny slowly oppened his eyes looking straight into Ten's._ _

__"This is really good" Johnny commented._ _

__"Yeah... I'm really good at it" Ten replied with a weak smile, his face was a fresh pink._ _

__"Was that true? What you said last night?" Johnny asked after a moment of silence._ _

__"You said you didn't hear that" Ten said, avoiding the topic._ _

__"So it is true"_ _

__"Only when you pout" Ten admited._ _

__"Oh it's that so?" Jhonny said and made a small pout._ _

__"It doesn't work when you do it on purpose" Ten said swating his hand on Johnnys shoulder._ _

__Johnny laughed a little "Well, that's a shame then... Why are you here?"_ _

__"Well, I thought we could go grab lunch somewhere today since I work tonight at the caffe and we won't have dinner together..."_ _

__"In conclusion: You're bored"_ _

__"Pretty much"_ _

__Johnny laughed again "Sounds like a plan"_ _

__They went to a restaurant nearby, one that they now quite well, and for Ten's relief it went really okay, Johnny seemed to be his old goofy self, conversation was easy and the food was good as always. Johnny seemed happy... was it because Ten admited he wanted to kiss him? It couldn't be, right? Johnny didn't mention it anymore the whole day, but he did looked more cheerful.  
When they got home Johnny said that he was going to study more. "What? You did that all day, stay with me till my shift start" Ten said whining._ _

__"Aw, did you miss me, Tennie?" said Johnny back hugging his small friend._ _

__"No... I was just bored" Lies!_ _

__"You missed me, okay, what do you want to do?"_ _

__"Do you want to play something? Just Dance?" Ten offered._ _

__"You're a dancer Ten, it's really not fun playing Just Dance with you"_ _

__"Okay... um... okay, you pick"_ _

__"Alright"_ _

__Johnny chose a fighting game and he was surprisingly good at it. "You played this before!!" Ten shouted after losing again._ _

__"I swear I never played this game in my life" Johnny said laughing._ _

__"You are lying!! How come you won like... seven times!"_ _

__"Not my fault you're bad at it" Johnny said patting Ten's head._ _

__"Don't touch me you liar" Ten said taking Johnny's hand away from him._ _

__"Oooh I will touch you" and then the game was officially forgotten, Johnny put down his joystick and was now trying to pat Ten's hair and Ten was trying to avoid Johnny's hand with all his strength.  
Sundelly it wasn't just touching Ten, Johnny was tickling the poor thai boy until he was lying on the floor and screaming for dear life "Johnny I can't breath!!!!!" Ten said between fits of laughter and sundely he grabed Johnny's hand and that made Johnny lose balance, falling on top of him. "Oh my god, now I REALLY can't breath" Ten said when he felt Johnny's wheight on him._ _

__"Sorry..." Johnny said supporting himself on his elbow, but he didn't really got up.  
Staring down at Ten he was looking incredibly hot, breathing fast, his hair all muffled and pink cheeks, his mouth was slightly open trying to get as much air as possible, and his eyes were looking back at Johnny._ _

__Johnny swallowed hard before speaking really low. "If... If I pretend that I'm pouting now... will it work?"_ _

__"You don't have to..." Ten spoke and it was barely a whisper._ _

__"Why?" Johnny was now getting lower and lower, his face now centimeters away from Ten's._ _

__"Because I already want to kiss you."_ _

__And so he did. Ten closed the gap between their lips and a small sigh could be heard from Johnny when it happened. It wasn't really an open kiss, it was slow, like they were experimenting what it feels like to kiss each other, but somehow it was full of want and... passion? All Ten knows is that it was so much better than he imagined. Ten's hand was lost in Johnny's hair, pulling Johnny closer to him, while Johnny had a hand on Ten's face and the other hand was squeezing his hip just slightly.  
Ten opened his mouth to allow Johnny's tongue to explore his own and the feeling was electrifying, he had butterflies all over his stomach and his breathing was even more heavy than it already was before the kiss, and the fact that Johnny was now right between his open legs wasn't helping at all. _ _

__Johnny's mind was dizzy, he was deep in thoughts of Ten in his arms, he never felt this way kissing anyone in his entire life. His right hand was on Ten's waist and he brought it up along with his shirt, exposing a bit of the other's stomach, his fingers caressing the skin softly, his mouth started a journey of open and wet kisses on Ten's jaw, down to his neck, he could hear his heavy breathing and the way Ten was trying to hold back his moans when Johnny bit his neck in all the right places, making Ten grab and pull on his hair with more strength. Johnny started to suck on his neck and Ten really couldn't hold back anymore and let out a low and sexy moan and unconsciously bucked his hips up to meet with Johnny's, making Johnny let out a shaky breath._ _

__"Johnny..." Ten said weakly. Johnny pulled up, looking at Ten from above, both of them breathing heavly, pink cheeks, messy hair. "I... I'm sorry I need to go" he said putting a hand over Johnny's chest._ _

__Johnny had a confused look on his face but he got off of Ten and stayed seated on the carpet looking at Ten. "Um... I need to go to work" Ten said trying to take the confused look away from Johnny's face, it worked a bit. "If we kept going with this I would probably be late, you know..." Ten said rubbing his neck and smiling weakly._ _

__Johnny laughed a little. "Yeah... um... Okay, you should go... bring me something sweet."_ _

__"I will" Ten replied getting up and almost running to his room to get changed. His heart was loud on his ears, he closed the door and stayed glued to the door, a hand over his chest. _"What the fuck was that?" _he was thinking, but holy shit he didn't wanted to stop, it took him all his self control to do that and now he kinda regreted. He shook his head trying to focus on changing and going to work. When he left his room he saw Johnny cooking something and he always loved to watch Johnny cooking. He stayed there for a moment.___ _

____"You're staring, Kitten" Johnny said without looking back._ _ _ _

____"What's with this pet name?"_ _ _ _

____"You kinda look like a cat sometimes." Johnny said and now he turned back to look at Ten "It suits you well, don't you think?"_ _ _ _

____"It sounds nice when you say it..." Ten admited looking down. "Okay, I'm off"_ _ _ _

____"Work hard! See you later" Said Johnny with a smile._ _ _ _

____Everything was okay, right? It didn't seem that awkward now, right? As long as they pretend nothing hapened... Can they do that? Johnny doesn't know, he'll have to wait and see._ _ _ _


	3. I Got a Cake For My Roommate

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yeah, I think Ten likes the "cake"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is just a little something I started writing out of nowhere just to satisfy my inner fantasies, so it's not very elaborated. Sorry for any typing error, english is not my mother tongue, so I apologise! Hope you like it ;)

Ten was spacing out through his whole night shift, his partner, Renjun, was constantly having to get his attention. "Dude are you okay?" He asked when Ten was just standing there with a tray in his hand.

"What? oh... yeah, I'm fine" Ten aswered still looking distracted.

"You've been out of it the whole night, just tell me what's going on before you drop a tray full of hot coffe"

Ten sighed and leaned against the counter. "You remember my roomate? Johnny?"

"The one you have a crush on, yeah, what about him?" Renjun said with humor in his voice.

"We kissed today... It was kinda intense, I can't stop thinking about it" Ten replied putting both hands on his face.

"Well, finally!! But why do you look so concerned?" Renjun asked. "It was intense, as you said, it means that both of you were into it, right?"

"Yeah..."

"So...? What's the matter?"

"I don't know... I'm feeling kinda nervous? I don't know how to act around him now, I don't want things to get awkward"

"Oh please Ten, just keep kissing him till it gets normal" Renjun said winking. "Don't beat yourself so much, the two of you wanted this, it's clear as water. Things are going to be fine. Now stop with this face and pay attetion to your work before you get fired"

"Yes, sir." Said Ten as he went to one of the tables.

 

 

Johnny can't focus on his reading. Everytime he tries to read, his thoughts go back to how amazing it was kissing Ten and then he has to force himself to pay attetion on the words in front of him. He gave up when he tried to read the same sentence for the 10th time. He was now lying on his bed facing the ceiling and decided to call someone.

"Hello?" He heard Taeil from the other line.

"Hey, hyung... do you have a minute?"

"Yeah, whats wrong?" Taeil said concerned. Johnny never calls to talk unless he really needs it.

"No, no... Everything is fine... it's actually more than fine" Johnny paused and Taeil waited for him to continue. "Ten and I kissed"

"What?! For real?? Oh my god FINALLY!" Taeil almost screamed in Johnny's ear.

Johnny had a smile on his face. "I know, I know!! God it was... amazing! But I don't know if I should have done that..."

"Why not? He didn't like it??"

"It didn't seemed like he didn't like it... actually it felt like he was really enjoying it." Johnny took a deep breath. "But I don't know... he kinda stopped me at some point, said that he was going to work... it kinda looked like he was regreting it? Everything seemed fine right before he left the apartment... I'm freaking out I think."

"Yes, you are." Taeil replied. "Just... chill okay, I'm pretty sure things are going to be fine... Everyone can see that Ten is actually into you, you're just too dumb to see."

"Oh please, you guys just really enjoy teasing him because he gets pissed easily... but yeah, I was sure he didn't wanted anything to do with me but now I don't know anymore. He DID started the kiss, tho..." Johnny said rubbing his chin.

"You're overthinking this, I really feel like punching the both of you" Taeil sounded annoyed. "Just stop the bullshit and start dating already, no one can stand the sexual tension between you two when you're together"  
"What sexual tension?? That's the first time we actually did something sexual and it's not that sexual anyways, it was just a kiss... well, it was kinda of the start of a make up session... but still!!"

"Okay, okay... Stop freaking out, it's not with me that you have to discuss this, it's Ten you have to talk to. Just try and relax and wait for him to comeback."

Johnny sighed. "I think so... Thanks for talking to me tho, I needed to just put this out there... and please don't tell anyone... I don't think Ten would enjoy the teasing."

"You got it." Taeil said.

"And what about you? You're okay?" Johnny asked, hoping Taeil knew what was he talking about.

"You don't need to talk like this, you know? I'm fine, Yuta and Sicheng left a while ago, everything is fine." Taeil answered.

"For how long are you going to hide this, hyung? You like Sicheng since forever, but you're always suffering over him..."

"He doesn't like me, John... I don't want to confess and end up with a relationship based on pity, or get rejected and get awkward around him. Besides, I really like Yuta too, they're both good to be around."

"Taeil... This isn't good for you, okay? Think about it. I'm here for you, okay?"

"Yeah, I know.... thank you, John" Taeil said before hanging up.

Still lying in bed Johnny didn't wanted to study. "Okay... I'm gonna do something fun."

 

Ten's shift ended and he was going back home with a piece of cake. _"I'm like his little bitch, he asked for something sweet and here I am bringing him fucking cake" _he thought, but really, he just likes to see Johnny's face when he's eating something good.__

__

_"I wonder what face would he make if he was eating me..." _. Okay, he was thinking too much again.__

____

__

When he arrived he coud hear someone panting and his face immediatly heated up. That's not possible, right? Does Johnny have someone over? And if he's still alone... Was Johnny... doing what I think he is doing? In the living room??

"Johnny?" He asked while entering the room, he could see Johnny sitting on the couch, panting heavily, sweat running down his face and he was shirtless. Oh my god. Ten was already nervous but he sighed when he looked at the tv. "Are you seriously playing Just Dance at 10pm?" He asked.

"Yes I am... It's really fun to play online." Johnny replied with a heavy breath and a childlike smile on his face.

Ten was facepalming himself for thinking something so dirty but he was actually smiling now. "Okay, I brought something to add up some of the calories you just lost there."

"You're the best, you know?" Johnny said getting up happily and turning the video game off.

"I know, I know" He said going straight to the kitchen before putting the cake on a plate and getting a fork.

"Oh, it looks so good" Johnny said. But Ten wasn't really paying attention since Johnny was still shirtless and covered in sweat and that vision was just heaven. "It looks really good indeed" Ten replied with his eyes locked on Johnny's abs.

Johnny did caught him staring. "Do you wanna lick it?" He asked with a smirk.

"Yeah..." Ten said but he sunddely snapped out of it and looked into Johnny's eyes. "No! no, I don't want to... The cake... It would be kinda disgusting to lick it right? ha ha, go on, have a bite." Said Ten nervously and pushing the plate towards Johnny, who was smilling openly.

"It think it would be interesting actually, but okay." Johnny said grabing the fork and eating a piece of the cake. "Amazing as always." he said cutting another piece but this time directing it towards Ten's mouth. "Say 'ah'"

Ten gulped but obliged. He opened his mouth and ate the cake, not breaking eye contact with Johnny. "Is it good?" Johnny asked. "Really good" Ten answered in a low voice.

On the corner of Ten's mouth there was a bit of frosting, Johnny reached over and used his thumb to wipe it off, letting his thumb swipe slowly over Ten's bottom lip and then bringing it to his own mouth to lick the remaining of frosting while Ten observed. 

"Why are you being like this?" Ten asked now using the back of his hand to wipe the corner of his mouth to clean it properly.

"Like what?" Johnny asked eating the cake innocenlty.

"Teasing me... I'm the one who's always teasing, stop taking my place." Ten pouted.

"I told you not to pout, remember?"

"I do whatever I want to do."

"Is that so?" Johnny asked amused. "And what do you want to do?"

"I want to swipe that stupid smile from your ugly face."

"Really?" Johnny said walking around the counter to stand right in front of Ten who was sitting in one of the stools. "And how do you suggest we do that?" He completed, putting both hands on the counter on each side of Ten, trapping him.

"I don't know..." Ten said almost whispering, getting nervous now that Johnny was so close to him and shirtless.

"Hmmmm Can I give suggestions? I might have some ideas." Johnny said in a deep voice while his face was getting closer and closer, but instead of Ten's mouth, he went to his neck, his nose and hot breath making Ten shiver slightly and have goosebumps all over his body. He couldn't help but throw his head back to give Johnny more access while he closed his eyes. "You look so good like this, Ten..."

Ten could feel his face getting hot hearing this kind of stuff coming from Johnny. "Stop it..." he breathed.

"Do you really want me to stop?" Johnny asked, pulling away and looking back at Ten.  
Ten looked back at him, trying to calm down. "I mean... what are we doing, Johnny?" Ten asked looking up at the taller while his fingers were kneading on the hem of his own hoodie.

"I thought you wanted it... as much as I want it." Johnny admited, letting go of the counter and freeing Ten. "I'm sorry, I think I got the wrong message"

Ten grabbed his hand when Johnny was about to turn away. "No... You didn't. I'm just... I don't know, I'm just scared of screwing things up or making it awkward." he admited.

"Then let's not make things awkward." Johnny said, holding Ten's hand.

"How?"

"Well... Let's just act normal and do whatever we want and don't think too much about it." Johnny suggested pulling Ten closer by the hand and hugging him loosely against his bare chest.

"It's esier said than done and... ew you are way too sweaty, that's gross." Ten said putting his hands on Johnny's chest pushing him away.

"Gross? You're the one who said you wanted to lick me." 

"I was talking about the cake!!" Ten said loudly while Jhonny was laughing.

"Right, right, the cake." Johnny replied and muffled Ten's hair. "See, we're good now, things won't get awkward between us." 

"Fine, fine... now please go take a shower and put some clothes on, this is really distracting."

"Yes, sir." Johnny said just before he surprised Ten with a kiss. He put both hands on Ten's face and kissed him full on the lips before going to the bathroom, leaving Ten standing there with wide eyes.

"Seriously... what am I gonna do with this guy..." Ten said to himself, a hand on his face.

After they both showered (separetly), Ten was organizing the kitchen before going to sleep, he sundely felt two long arms closing aroung himself. "So clingy..." he said.

"Just came to say good night." Johnny said, not letting go of the smaller.

"Okay, good night." Ten said lying his head on Johnny's chest.

"Good night." Johnny said, kissing Ten's forehead, and then his temple, and the corner of his mouth, but much to Ten's dissapointment that's all he did, letting go of him and going towards his own room.

 

That night was a particularly cold night. Ten woke up freezing to death around 3am. _"What the hell?" _he thought. He got up to check his heater, only to realize that it wasn't working.__

__

_"That's great" _he thought again, putting his blanket around himself, Ten marched towards Johnny's room, he opened the door slowly. "John?" he said in a loud whisper, but he got no answer.__

____

____

Walking closer to the bed he tried again. "Johnny" he called, this time shaking Johnny's shoulder. Johnny groaned a little.

"What is it?" Johnny asked with a really raspy voice.

"Um... I think my heater is broken, I was freezing in my room, can I... sleep here with you?" Ten asked embarrassed.

Johnny opened his eyes and thanks to the street lights coming through his window he could see Ten all covered in his blanket. "Oh my god you look so cute right now, come here" he said pulling Ten to his bed.

Ten obliged and lied on his bed holding tightly on his blanket. He was face to face with Johnny now, both looking into each others eyes.

"Can I kiss you?" Johnny asked all of a sudden. Ten didn't say anything but he nodded.

Johnny scooted closer and put a hand on Ten's cheek, kissing Ten slowly and patiently, his lips gentle and careful, his tongue just slightly peeking out, like he was asking if it was okay, and he got the answer when Ten opened his mouth to deepen the kiss. Johnny was extremely happy, he wanted to kiss Ten again so so bad, and Ten was in paradise right now, he loved slow kisses, and Johnny seemed to be amazing at it, making Ten's heart skip a beat for a second. Johnny pulled away and pecked Ten's lips three times before lying back on his pillow, sighing in bliss.

"Just couldn't help it, you looked really cute with the blanket around you." he said with a smile.

Ten smiled too "If that's going to make me win more kisses like this I'm happy to do it again" he answered and kissed Johnny again. "Okay, sleep now, it's pretty early."

Johnny wrapped an arm around Ten's waist and pulled him to his chest. "Are you warm now?"

"Perfectly warm." Ten replied, and then the two of them drifted off.


	4. I Got Breakfast in bed from my roommate

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ten is tired of Yuta's shit

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Quick update!

The next day Ten was woken by Johnny's alarm, but Johnny quickly turned it off, turning around to hug Ten by the waist and snuggle. "Mornin'" he whispered in Ten's ear before kissing his temple.

Ten whined a little but welcomed Johnny's embrace and warmth. "What time is it? You wake up way too early" he said quietly.

Johnny laughed a little. "My classes are earlier than yours, kitten. Come on, let's have breakfast with me." Said Johnny now kissing Ten's neck vagarously, watching the other's reaction. Ten only kept his eyes closed and hummed in approval, turning his head slightly to the side to allow Johnny to keep his ministrations on his neck. 

"Yeah... I'm not getting up now." Ten said.

"It's a shame then..." Johnny said with a sigh stoping the kisses "Sleep more, I'll be back in a sec... Freaking lazy dwarf" he got up and left the room and Ten smiled. 

Ten actually did what Johnny said and drifted back to sleep. Johnny took a few clothes from his drawer and went to the bathroom to take a shower and after that he went to the kitchen no prepare breakfast. He made Ten's favorite pancakes, coffee and a plate with eggs and bacon. He ate quickly and then prepared a tray with the food and started to walk towards his room. Right when he entered it, Ten's alarm went off. "Woah, I'm right in time" Johnny said with the tray on his hands.

Ten turned his alarm off and sat on Johnny's bed, rubbing his eyes before opening them and being surprised by Johnny with breakfast in bed. "Morning, cuttie" Johnny said.

"What....?" Ten started to say while Johnny was putting the tray on the bed. "Gosh it smells really good, John." He said looking at him with bright eyes.

"Yeah, I decided to do this since you wake up when I'm leaving for my classes..." Johnny rubbed the back of his neck. "Thought you'd like it"

"I've never had breakfast in bed before." Ten said while Johnny sat in front of him on the bed with a small smile.

"Then that's a first with me already, huh?" Johnny said wiggling his eyebrows.

"So flirty this early in the morning" Ten laughed. "I don't really know what to say now, just... Thanks? This is sweet."

"You're welcome. Eat well okay? I'll get going now." Johnny replied ruffling Ten's hair and walking to the door.

"Wait..." Ten said, getting off the bed and going towards the other. Johnny had a confused look on his face.

"You know, the point of breakfast in bed is that you don't have to leave the bed."

"I know, I'm just going for something else." Ten said, his cheeks were already pink when he got on the tip of his toes, his arms going around Johnny's neck, and he kissed him on the lips for a second.

The little act made Johnny really surprised but he managed to grab Ten's waist just in time, pulling him closer for another kiss when Ten pulled away. The kiss didn't last long but it was enough to make both heartbeats get faster than normal. "Just a goodbye kiss." Ten said.

"It's a 'see you later' kiss, actually." Johnny said smiling before pecking the other's lips again. "I'm off."

"Alright." Ten replied, going back to bed to have his breakfast.

Ten was really happy right now. He knew Johnny was a little clingy since he was always hugging him and stuff, but he didn't know that Johnny could be this sweet and thoughtful. They rarely have breakfast together during the week, as Johnny mentioned before, Ten wakes up when he's leaving the appartament, but he never did something like this before, but come to think of it, they weren't kissing each other before either. Does Johnny likes him, like... in a romantic way? Or was it just some... sexual/physical attraction? Ten was a little confused now, so he just ate his breakfast and got ready for classes.

He had a couple of theorycal classes, they were pretty interesting, even Yuta was paying attetion to it. After classes they went for lunch at the student's restaurant, the line was incredibly long but they managed to get in. Coincidence was amazing though, they actually met Johnny and Jaehyun , they called for Ten and the others to sit together, and so they did. Johnny offered the seat next to him so Ten could sit there, Taeyong ran Towards Jaehyun, Doyoung and Taeil were already there and Sicheng and Yuta sat across from each other.

"Hey" Johnny said to Ten, his hand automaticaly going to Ten's nape and caress his hair.

"Hi..." Ten said equally low, givin Johnny a shy smile, he was shy now that he was in front of the guys and he didn't wanted to get bullied just now.

"Did you enjoy your breakfast?" Johnny asked, lowering his head so he could look Ten in the eye. His movements caught the attetion of the boys on the table, who were now watching the two of them.

"Yeah, it was good... can you please stop this? In front of everyone?" Ten replied shyly, whispering the last part. Johnny laughed a little.

"Sorry, sorry..." he ruffed Ten's hair and turned back to the rest of the guys, who were still looking at them. 

"Okay, what did we miss?" Yuta was the first one to ask. Johnny looked at Taeil, who was the only one who knew something and Taeil gave him a smile that said "Your little secret is safe with me."

"What do you mean?" Johnny said, going back to his food.

"You're teasing Ten and he's not teasing back or fighting you, look at him, he's getting red." Yuta continued.

"I'm not, it's the heat!" Ten answered.

"What heat?? It's almost winter!" Doyoung spoke this time.

"Oh did you guys finally fuck?" Yuta said smirking

"Fuck off, I came here to eat." Ten said and started eating faster.

"You know we have rehersal in about an hour, right? You can't run from us." Sicheng said with a mischievous smile.

"Just leave my friend alone everyone" Jaehyun said.

"You're supposed to be my best friend, protect me" Ten said looking at him.

"I don't think I'm your best friend anymore since you don't tell me things anymore apparently." Jaehyun answered looking between Johnny and Ten.

"Oh, not you too. Okay, I'm off" Ten got up and left, his plate not even half empty.

"What's got to him?" Taeyong asked Johnny.

"I don't know, but he'll probably get hungry in a minute because you guys didn't let him eat in peace."

"Hey, he left on his own, no one dragged him away from the table." Doyoung said.

"He's probably really tired from all of you being kids, let him be already." Taeil said something fo the first time.

"Urgh, such a grandpa" Yuta said rolling his eyes, Taeil seemed unnafected. He looked at Johnny, nodding towards the exit as a silent "go talk to Ten" but Johnny didn't really get the message and just continued eating.

Ten went straight to the studio, his stomach was already growling, but he was successful at ignoring it. He started rehersing all by himself ultil he heard the door open, he sighed in relief whe he saw only Mark and Donghyuck, the two youngest that were in the dace group for the contest. Mark was actually Taeyong's cousin and Donghyuck was his best freind, but Ten was pretty sure he had a big crush on Mark.

"Hey hyung, where are the others?" Mark asked, starting to warm up after throwing his bag on the floor along with Hyuck.

"Oh, I don't know, I finished lunch earlier and came first." Ten replied while stopping the music. He grabbed his water bottle and sat on the floor for a bit, watching the two kids warming up and having a small talk, both smiling to each other, that made him relax a lot, they were pretty cute and he wished that his other friends weren't such assholes and could have actual nice conversations with them.  
They started practicing just the three of them, having a lot of fun, Donghyuck danced really well, despite Ten hating the boy's behaviour, always messing around and annoying everyone, he had to admit that he was one of the best in this group. When Taeyong, Yuta and Sicheng finally arrived, Ten and the two boys were already covered in sweat, sitting down and talking while resting.

"Oh, they're finally here." Hyuk said sipping on his water bottle. "Thought you guys had left the group already, I was getting happy, it would be easier to win the competition without you guys." he completed with a disapointed expression.

"Ha funny" Yuta said while Sicheng and Taeyong only smiled.

Ten was still annoyed and was praying that the guys wouldn't talk to him, he was just silent and following Taeyong's orders. At some point, his stomach was hurting but he didn't want to interrupt the practice, but Taeyong noticed his pained expression. When they finished the coreography for what seemed like the 100th time, Ten was panting, his hands on his knees, and he said "Taeyong, I think I messed up, let's do it from the top again."

Taeyong approached him and put a hand on his shoulder "You don't look so good, you should go home, Ten. You didn't mess anything up, you know this choreo like the back of your hand." 

"No, just one more time." Ten insisted.

"Ten... you barely ate at lunch and you practiced more than all of us here today, go and rest, okay?" Taeyong said in a concerned tone.

"I'm sorry about this... I'll be leaving."

Yuta then talked "Go home and ask dear Johnny to make you something good to eat."

Ten was really not in the mood to put up with Yuta's shit and he just snapped. "Yuta, fuck off, okay? I'm so sick of your constant shit, do you see me bothering you every fycking day because you have this big stupid crush over Sicheng? And don't fucking deny it, it's all over your face. Go deal with you own shitty life and leave me the fuck alone!" he said grabbing his bag and leaving the studio. Yuta's smile faded and Taeyong said a small "He's right, tho".

 

Ten went straight home and he was pissed. And hungry. He closed the front door with a loud bang and dropped his bag on the floor, marching straight to his room, ignoring Johnny when his head popped from his own room and asked what happened. Thank god he had his own bathroom, he just stripped off of his clothes and took a cold shower, despithe how cold the weather already was. He relaxed under the water drops and got rid of the sweat and stress. After that, he chose his most comfortable sweat pants and hoodie, grabbed his phone and ordered a bunch of food for himself, he didn't wanted to ask Johnny to do anything and he didn't really wanted to leave his room.

He was just lying on his bed when Johnny knocked on his door. "Ten?"

"What do you want?" Ten asked, not moving. Johnny tried to open the door but it was locked.

"What happened? are you okay?" Johnny's voice sounded concerned, but Ten was a little upset with him too. Johnny didn't say anything to the boys when they were annoying him earlier and it looked like he didn't give a fuck when Ten left the table. Ten was kinda hopping that Johnny would go after him to calm him down but it never happened.

"Like you care" Ten said and scoffed.

"Of course I care, come on open the door." Johnny said right when the door bell rang.

Ten got up and unlocked the door but he went past Johnny and straight to the front door to recieve his food. When he as going to the kitchen Johnny was just staring at him, confused. "I could have made something for you."

"I didn't want to bother." Ten replied taking the food out of the bags.

"It never bothers me, Ten, I like doing stuff for you."

"Course you do. Look, John... I'm really upset right now, can you just... leave me alone?" Ten said finally looking at the other.

"You never do that when you're upset, you always talk to me. Are you upset with me too?" Johnny said getting closer.

"I'm upset with everyone, okay? I'm just tired... I'm so fucking tired..." he said, sitting on the stool and lying his forehead on the cool counter.

Johnny got closer and started to pass his hand through Ten's hair slowly, hearing how the smaller sighed. "I'm sorry, Ten... I should have said something"

"It's not really your fault, Yuta is just a fucking asshole... but I did get a bit upset with you." Ten said bringing his head up and propping his head on Johnny's chest, while the other continued with his ministrations on Ten's hair. 

"I'm still sorry. Next time I'll punch him, okay? But I really hope there's no next time."

"Yeah, me too, I really snapped at him at practice." He said smiling. "His face was priceless"

"I bet it was" Johnny said and kissed the top of Ten's head. "So... are you going to eat all of this?" he pointed to the food on the counter.

"Yes, don't even think about touching my food, I didn't eat anything at lunch and my stomach fucking hurts" Ten said getting away from Johnny and grabbing his food, going towards his room. "I'll be in my room watching Friends and having food overdose, if you excuse me."  
Johnny just laughed and let Ten go. At least it seems like he is a bit better.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Food is the best medicine for everything, right??
> 
> I'll try to update fast, so you guys don't have to wait too much, but I can't promise anything!  
> Really, really thanks to everyone who's reading this, it means a lot to me!


	5. I made a bet with my roommate

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Guess they're a thing now...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Soft kinda hot chapter, hope you like it!

Ten really ate a lot and now he was more than fine. He got out of his room and threw the food packages in the trash and went to Johnny's room, knocking a little before entering. Well, it wasn't a good idea, Johnny was fucking amazing in front of him wearing a black suit and Ten swallowd hard. "What's that for?" he managed to ask.

"Oh, I'm just bought it today, for my court hearing, do you like it?" Johnny asked, turning to Ten.

"Yeah, you look amazing. Your shoulders look even larger in it." Ten said, looking Johnny up and down.

"Really? That's good then. I didn't try it on properly when I bought it, I really hate trying on clothes, so that's a relief." he said taking the coat off, staying only with his white buttoned up shirt and the undone tie around his neck, and that made Ten's mouth water. "And... you're staring a lot, kitten." He said looking at Ten with a smirk.

"Um... sorry about that." Ten aswered looking down.

"Oh, so you admit?" Johnny was getting closer now.

"Oh god, don't come any closer" Ten said stepping back.

"Why?"

"I'm scared I'll ruin you shirt."

Johnny stepped even closer and trapped Ten between himself and the wall. "I'd like to see you try" he whispered.  
Ten then surprised Johnny by kissing him deeply but gently, their tongues already massaging each oher's, Ten's hands grabbing a handfull Johnny's hair and pulling him closer. Johnny grabbed Ten's waist and broke the kiss for a sencond to say a low "jump", and Ten obliged, closing his legs around Johnny's waist. Johnny took a sit on his bed, leaving Ten stranddling his body.

"I would really, really enjoy ruining your shirt right now..." Ten started saying while Johnny was kissing his neck "But I don't know if that's a good idea." 

Johnny then looked into Ten's eyes "It sounds like a really good idea to me..." he said panting a little.

Ten smiled and his hands went to the first button of Johnny's shirt, unbuttoning it slowly. "I'm going to be glente to your shirt..." he said, unbuttoning the next button and kissing his neck. "I can destroy it after your court hearing..." another button and another kiss. "We can do anything we want after that..." this time he gave a light push on Johnny's chest, signaling for him to lie down on his back, and he did. He kept unbuttoning Johnny's shirt, leaving kisses on the exposed skin and then he opened the shirt, revealing Johnny's chest. Ten traced his fingertips up and down his torso, making Johnny close his eyes with the feeling, goosebumps running all over his body. Eventually, he grabbed Ten's wrists and pulled him down, rolling over to stay on top, taking his shirt off and throwing it on the floor.

"Can't we do anything we want right now?" Johnny asked, leaving wet kisses on Ten's neck, jaw and his mouth. His hand went underneath Ten's sweatshirt, carressing the other's stomach, making Ten moan low into the kiss. "Can we?" Jhonny asked again. He didn't want to do anything unless Ten wanted too.  
Ten, being the little shit he is, bucked his hips up, making friction against Johnny's crotch, making the taller hiss over the contact. Johnny grabed Ten's hips and held them in place, stopping the movements. "Is that a yes?"

Ten took Johnny's hands on his and rolled over again, he held Johnny's hands above his head and started grinding, rocking his hips back and forth on top of him.  
"Fuck..." Johnny whispered with his eyes closed. Ten could feel his hard member twitching underneath him and smirked. He lowered his body and bit Johnny's earlobe, using his tongue to trace his ear, releasing a sexy breathy moan, making Johnny moan too, and that was the sexiest thing he ever heard his entire life. 

"I don't think we should go any further..." Ten whispered and kissed Johnny's cheek, propping himself up again and stoppping the grinding, letting go of his hands.  
Johnny opened his eyes, it was clear that he was disappointed. Ten laughed low and Johnny just left his hands rest on Ten's thighs, drawing circles on it. "And why not?" He asked.

"I don't want to rush things, we're not some crazy horny teenagers." he said, laughing at Johnny's expression. 

"You have that third date rule thing?" Johnnny asked with rumor.

"Kind of. I'm not that easy you know" Ten said and laid down on Johnnys chest, his legs still stradlling him and he laughed when Johnny hissed again. "I'm sorry about it, I just really enjoy teasing."

"I see that... Just make sure to finish what you started next time." Johnny said closing his eyes and playing with Ten's hair, trying to calm himself (if you know what a mean).

They laid there for a while in silence ultil Johnny spoke first. "So... is this a thing? I mean... us?" 

"Do you want us to be a thing?" Ten asked looking up.

"I asked first" Johnny said. Ten got up, not getting off of Johnny, and Johnny did the same, so they were eye to eye now.

"I think we could try... I wouldn't mind at all." Ten said, his arms around Johnny's neck.

Johnny hugged the other's waist and smiled. "I'd really like that" and they kissed again, but this time was soft and innocent. "So, I think I'll have to take you to some dates now, huh?"

"Not really necessary, I think ordering take out and being lazy on the couch is good enough." Ten replied, kissing Johnny's nose.

"I can make a romantic dinner sometime, then. Candles and stuff" he suggested.

"That sounds nice too." Ten said and got off of Johnny. "Anyways, your suit looks amazing and you're shirt is not ruinned..."

"Yeah... I'm looking foward to end that court hearing" he saind winking at Ten.

"I think you're actuallly a crazy horny teenager after all."

"Only for you." Johnny said getting up and grabbing Ten's chin, kissing him to prove his point, Ten only kissing him back slightly, caught off guard. Johnny then picked his shirt from the floor afterwards "Now if you excuse me, I need to change." He said while unbuckling his belt.  
Ten laughed and left the room.

At dinner, Johnny didn't wanted to order take out, so he was the one to make the food, Ten was doing the dishes. While Johnny was cooking, Ten was sitting on the counter just watching and talking (or annoying).

"Is it going to take long?" Ten whined "I'm hungry"

"I'm just goint to put this in the oven and wait for about ten minutes, be patient, Kitten." Johnny said in a relaxed voice.

"Ten minutes is going to take too long!!" 

"You are exceptionally whiny today, what's going on?" Johnny said, going to stand in front of Ten.

"I don't know... I kinda feel that I can be like this now since..." He didn't finished his sentence and was staring at Johnny with pink cheeks. Adorable.

"Since... what?" Johnny insisted, stepping foward, so now he was standing in between Ten's legs, holding him by the waist.

"Um... since we're... a thing now" Ten admited and hid his face on the crook of Johnny's neck.

Johnny laughed a little, very amused for he's never seen that side of Ten before. "And you're getting embarrassed because...?" he asked, hugging Ten now.

"I don't know! I get embarrassed in front of you know... I told you things would get weird and awkward but you-'' Johnny interrupted him with a chaste kiss, lips lingering more than they should. 

"Do you see me getting awkward right now?" Johnny asked in a relxaed tone, still hugging Ten's waist and looking him in the eye. Ten denied with his head. "We're fine, we are way more than fine. And you're fucking adorable, you know that?" Johnny said leaving a bunch of kisses all over Ten's face, who was now giggling.

"Yeah, you say that a lot." He managed to say, putting his arms around Johnny's neck and kissing him full on the lips, tongue barelly touching the other's top lip, while Johnny's hands went to grab Ten's thihgs gently.

They kept kissing though, one of Ten's hand was already lost in Johnny's dark locks, pulling gently, while Johnny's hands were traveling up and down Ten'd thigh, eventually going up to his hips and pulling him closer so their bodies would get some contact. Johnny's mouth wanted every piece of Ten he could get, he bit Ten's bottom lip, going down to his jaw, and the his neck, biting it hungrily, making Ten moan delicously against him, his hand pulling even more at Johnny's hair, making the taller groan while sucking Ten's neck, leaving a big purple mark there. They were shortily interrupted by Johnny's alarm, announcing that the food was done.   
Johnny gave Ten's neck a last kiss before leaving another kiss on his lips, Ten whining in protest, not wanting to end the amazing make up session right now, grabbing on Johnny's shirt and pulling him back and closing his legs around his body, starting another heated kiss.

Johnny smiled into the kiss "The food is going to burn, kitten."

"Let it burn then" Ten replied.

"Weren't you hungry just now?"

Ten smirked "Oh, I AM hungry, Johnny."

Johnny laughed again. "Who's the horny teenager now?" he asked with and arched brow.

"Not my fault, It's your fault, you're too hot." Ten said the last part with a low tone, getting a bit embarrassed again. 

"I know, I know... I bet you can't stand a day without kissing me..."

"Oh yeah? Let's bet then" Ten said, jumping off the counter with a determined look. "Whoever kiss the other first, lose." He said standing a hand towards Johnny.  
Johnny saw how Ten had a mischievous smile and grabbed his hand. "You're on."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh Ten, what did you get yourself into?? hehe


	6. I'm Still Not Kissing My Roommate

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Who's gonna break first?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yay, another chapter for you guys!

Ten regreted. he regreted it badly. He said once that he loved to tease, but oh, he didn't know that Johnny loved it more. Johnny would walk around bare chest, his powerful abs at full display, he would always lick his lips while talking to Ten, or put his head to the side only to expose his neck, Ten's mouth would start watering everytime. But Ten wans't in full disadvantage. He knew how Johnny loved when he acted cute and would pout all the time, he would be clingy when Johnny was around, his heater was still bronke, so he was still sleeping in Johnny's room, and he used this opportunity to always speak in a whispered voice in Johnny's ear, or ask him to cuddle, so he could purposely rub his ass against Johnny. Ten did that once but Johnny only laughed and grabbed Ten's waist, thrusting back. Ten got so surprised that he froze in place, making Johnny chuckle _"Oh, you stopped already?"_ he asked and Ten just took Johnny's hand off of him and slept.  
It was pure torture. Ten wanted to kiss Johnny so, so bad. He wanted to slap himself for comming up with this stupid bet. They didn't even bet anything really!! So Ten was working extra hard on practicing, just so he could spend more time away from Johnny so he wound't succumb to temptation. He would get home really late and exausted, Johnny was actually starting to get worried. 

"Aren't you working yourself too much, Tennie?" he asked one day when Ten was lying on the floor again. "You look exausted, I'm worried."

"I'm okay..." Ten replied weakly.

"You're not. Come on, I'll make you some good dinner, okay? Take a nice shower and come back here."

Ten did just that. After a while he came back to the kitchen, hair still dump, a plain black shirt and sweatpants. The kitchen smelled amazing and his stomach growled loudly enough so Johnny could hear. He chuckled while putting the plates on the counter. They ate almost silently, Ten was really tired now so he didn't wanted to talk much. When they finished Ten volunteered to wash the dishes but Johnny said he didn't have to.

"But you made dinner, it's only fair" Ten insisted, grabbing the plates.

"But you're tired, go to sleep." Johnny said coming closer and taking the plates from Ten's hands.

"I'm not, just give it to me, I'll wash it." Ten tried to grab the plates but Johnny held his hand up, so Ten couldn't reach it.

Ten was now really close to Johnny, one hand clutched to Johnny's shirt and the other trying to reach the plates, he was on the tip of his toes and when he looked at Johnny their faces were only centimeters away and Johnny was loking at him. Ten stoped his assault and Johnny lowered his hand, putting the damn plates in the sink, moving foward so ten was leaning against it. Ten's heart was already racing, antecipating what was about to come (or not). He was praying to every God that Johnny would forget abou that stupid bet and would kiss him senseless, but he didn't do that. He went straight to Ten's neck, inhaling on his scent, one hand going through the smaller's damp hair, making him sigh and close his eyes.

"You know..." Johnny started and Ten just managed to say a small _"hm?"_. "You look so good when you get out of the sower..." Johnny said kissing Ten's neck briefly, that small act bringin goosebump all over Ten's body, it was almost painfull. "You smell so good..." Johnny said, bringing his lips centimeters away from Ten's, just slightly brushing aganst it, but he never kissed Ten. He had butterflies on his stomach but it felt like they were exploding in his gut, he wanted it so bad, but he was oh so proud. None of them would close the gap.

"I'm not gonna lose, John" Ten whispered and pushed Johnny away. He really doesn't know when he got so much self control. "If you insist, yeah, do the dished, I'll go to sleep." he completed and went straigh to Johnny's room, his heart beating so fast he could hear it in his ears. Johnny was actually a mess in the kitchen , both hands in his face and hard... Damn he was hard only by teasing Ten and he doesn't know if he can take it any longer either. At night, none of them dared to go near each other in bed and Ten swore to himself that he was going to buy a new heater first thing in the morning. 

The next day, Jhonny woke up first as always, left breakfast for Ten in the kitchen and secretly kissed his forehead before going to his classes, he just couldn't hold himself back. Ten, on the other hand, didn't hear his alarm and was way too late when he got up, he swallowed the food quickly, changed into the first thing he grabbed in his drawer and ran out of the apartment. He lost the first class but managed to get there in time for the second, sighing in relief when he sat on his desk and the teatcher wasn't there yet. While he was still catching his breath, Taeyong sat right in front of him with a smirk, Ten only looked at him questioningly.

"I see you've been having fun." Taeyong said, Ten got even more confused.

"What are you talking about?" Ten asked.

"You might want to hide that." Taeyong pointed to the now small purple mark on Ten's neck.

_"Fucking shit!"_ Ten thought to himself. He didn't even looked himself in the mirror before leaving the apartment and he totally forgot about how he still had a mark there. He was so careful during the past few days hidding it and now he screwd up. He wasn't ready to put up with the teasing. At least it wasn't Yuta who saw it first.

"Oh... it was a mosquito... I scratched it too much." He said, and he knew Taeyong didn't buy it.

"Is that mosquito named Johnny?" Taeyong asked, his chin resting on his hand.

"What? Noooo... Why would I name a mosquito haha?" Ten said, laughing nervously.

Taeyong chuckled. "Okay, I'm really happy for you. You don't need to lie to me, the one you have to worry about is Yuta. But since the day you snapped at him he's been very quiet..."

"Yeah, I noticed... I actually have to apologise, I was just pissed."

"He was planning on apologise too, but after he see this hickey, I don't know anymore" Taeyong chuckled and Ten groaned, resting his forehead on his desk. "Have you told about this to Jaehyun?"

"Oh god no... I've been so worked up lately that I completely forgot."

"Worked up? Is Johnny not making you relax?" Taeyong asked with a smirk again.

"What do you think I am? I'm not that easy, you know?" Ten said offended.

"Easy? You've been wanting to date Johnny for ages and now that you are, you're not even taking advantage of it! You know sex is really important in a relationship."

"Oh shut up, we're not eve that serious yet, and we're not even kissing anymore because of a stupid bet..."

"Waht do you mean not kissing?" Taeyong asked in awe.

"We're having this stupid bet to see wich one will break and kiss the other first. It's just stupid."

"And let me guess... it was your idea."

"What do you think?" Ten was getting annoyed by now. 

Taeyong was laughing loud now. "You're a fucking idiot, Ten. Just forget about this bet and enjoy, you took long enough to have him, don't waste any more time. And talk to Jaehyun he misses his best friend." Taeyong said going back to his own desk when the teacher entered the room. Yuta was right behind him and Ten didn't miss the smile on his face when he saw the hickey.

After class Yuta was immediatly at Ten's desk. "So... I came here to apologise and everything, I know I'm a pain in the ass, but I'm just itching to talk about yout neck."

Ten rolled his eyes "I'm sorry too, I was too rarsh on you, and I don't really wanna talk about my neck."

"Just tell me if it was Johnny, please!" Yuta begged bashing his eyelashes.

Ten sighed. "Yeah, it was Johnny"

"OH MY GOD FINALLY!! I HAVE TO FIND SICHENG!" Yuta screamed and ran to find the younger. Ten was actually laughing now, one hand on his face. What did he do to deserve such friends?

At lunch he met up with Jaehyun to tell the news and Jaehyun had a silly smile on his face. "I feel like a cupid, you know?" he said.

Ten scoffed at him. "Yeah, you didn't do anything though."

"What? I'm the one who put Johnny in your apartment!"

"Not really, I accepted him, it's different."

"But I recomended him! If it wasn't for me you guys wouldn't even know each other." Jaehyun insisted, drinking his juice with a straw.

"Actually I think I would have met him eventually since we have lot of common friends, the difference is that we wouldn't be living together." Ten stated.

"Oh shut up, I'm a fucking cupid and I'm really happy for you. I think you're happy too, that hickey looks good on you." He teased.

Ten put a hand on his neck to cover it. "You said that because you didn't see it when it was "fresh". It was just giant."

"I didn't see it because you're a terrible friend and don't tell me anything" Jae poutted a little making Ten smile.

"I'm sorry, okay, I'll tell you everything from now on"

"Ew, I don't need to know EVERYTHING about your relationship, that's disgusting." Jaehyun frowned.

Ten then started teasing with a mischivious look "You're the one who asked for it. I'm going to ruin your sleep with images of me and Johnny in bed while he fuc-" 

"OKAY! I'm done with my lunhch here, I'll be at the library studying since the date of court hearing has been modified." 

That was the first time Ten heard about that. "What? They changed the date?"

"Yeah, they told us today. It is going to happen tomorrow morning."

"Oh... Johnny must be really nervous..." Ten said finishing his juice. He could only think if Johnny was okay. "Yeah, go and study, I have to go home since I work tonight."

"Yeah, and try to make Johnny relax" Jaehyun said and winked at Ten before leaving.

Ten was now a bit worried about his roommate, he knows that Johnny would be very nervous and anxious and he needed to be there for him just like he said, so he just got up and went to their apartment.

 

 

Ten rushed home, when he stepped in the living room the only thing he saw was Johnny walking around with a huge book in one hand and a cup of coffe in the other, his glasses resting on the tip of his nose, the apartament was now decorated with a bunch of colored post its and it looked like Johnny put all his law books around the house too. Ten was just standing there and it seemed like Johnny didn't even heard him entering. Ten coughed trying to get Johnny's attention but apparently it didn't work, Johnny just kept reading and walking back and forth.

"Johnny!" Ten called out louder this time. Johnny stoped sundely and looked at him, he already looked exausted and it was only 5pm. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah, Yeah, fine, the hearing is tomorrow, I'm just reading and going through everything again, you know, to refresh my mind, but don't worry, I'm fine." Johnny said everything in one breath and gave Ten a nervous smile. Ten's heart was really small with that view and he just walked towards Johnny, taking the mug of coffee away from his hand. "Hey, I'm drinking that!" Johnny protested.

"I bet you drank enough." Ten said, going towards the kitchen a throwing the coffee down the sink.

"What are you doing I need that!!" Johnny closed his book looking already stressed.

"Johnny you are NOT okay, you look like you've lost 4 nights of sleep and I know pretty well that you've been sleeping amanzingly well the past few days, you're actually freaking out right now and if you keep this up you're going to be just a dead body tomorrow morning and then you're going to screw things up, is that what you wan?" Ten said, looking straight into Johnny's eyes, his face serious while Johnny froze in place listening to him.

Ten watched as Johnnys shoulders fell and he sighed closing his eyes, defeated, exausted. "You're right... I don't even know how I got so whacked in this short period of time..." he said putting both hand on his face.

"It's okay, I got home in time to save you." Ten said in a delicate voice, stepping closer and holding Johnny's hands on his own. "I know you know everything you need for tomorrow, and you know that too. You spend most part of the day studying, you're grades are always amazing, you don't have to be so worried, okay? Go take a shower, eat something good and try to relax for a bit, you deserve it."

Johnny smiled fondly at Ten and stepped closer, hugging Ten tightly against his chest. "What would I do without you?" he said, his face burried in Ten's hair.  
Ten's heart skipped a beat after hearing that, he just smiled into the hug and squeezed Johnny's waist, sighing in bliss. Ten thinks that Johnny's hugs are always the best, but for Johnny, Ten's hugs felt like home, he would always feel calm and happy after doing that, just like right now. 

When they pulled away Johnny kissed Ten's cheek, making a loud smack sound and Ten laughed. "Thanks, kitten." Johnny said.  
"You're welcome, now go take a nap or something, you look miserable. I still have work today." Ten said slaping Johnny's ass slightly before running towards his own room, leaving Johnny screaming a "I'll have my revenge" at him. 

The rest of the night was okay, Johnny took his shower, collected all his stuff from the living room and decided to watch movies on his laptop, Ten's work went pretty well, nothing bad happened, his shift endend and he went home with two pieces of cake, he thought that Johnny would like to have some for breakfast too. When he got home Johnny was already asleep, he just put he cakes in the fridge and got ready to bed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ten's hugs feel like home!
> 
> Hope you guys are enjoying this, if you have anything to say, leave comments, I'd love to know what you guys think!


	7. Me and My Roommate... yeah...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Big update for you guys, sorry I'm late, Im kinda blocked to finish this fic and I had a 6 hours trip yesterday and I'm still tired. Hope you like it!!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Who lost the bet?

The next day, Ten forced himself to wake up early so he could have breakfast with Johnny and keep him calm, Johnny was more than happy when he saw the cake in the fridge and hugged Ten, thanking him. They ate comfortably, Johnny looked way better than yesterday and Ten pat himself on the back for being such an amazing roommate. When they finished eating, Ten told Johnny to go get ready and he would wash the dishes since he was up earlier than normal, so he had some extra time before having to go to classes.

When Johnny came back, he was wearing his black suit, his suitcase in hand and he jus looked way too perfect. Ten just stood there in awe looking at him.

"What? Is there something wrong? Is my hair messy?" Johnny asked, seeming a little nervous now.

Ten shook his head. "Nope, you're perfect." he said walking towards Johnny, grabbing his shoulders tightly. "Go get 'em, tigger!"

Johnny chuckled and pulled Ten into a tight hug. "Thank you, Ten. I'll call you when I'm done to tell you how it went, okay?"

"Okay." Ten said and then Johnny left. Now he could only wait.

The hearing only ended when it was around 1pm and at this time Ten was leaving uni and going to the studio to rehearse, since the dance contest was only a few days away. As he espected, Yuta and Sicheng were thrilled and asking a lot about him and Johnny and Ten was actually happy that he didn't have much to tell them.

"What? You only kissed?" Yuta asked with a frown. "That's not fun, I've waited so long for this and you didn't even had sex?"

"Um... hyung we're still here" Haechan said with his hand up.

"Sorry, kid, just cover your ears and let the adults talk for a minute here." Yuta replied, still looking at Ten.

"Yes, we only kissed, nothing more. And I don't think I would actually tell you anything even if I had done... things to him. You're annoying." Ten said.

Sicheng was chuckling looking at Yuta's disappointed face "It's like Yuta was way more desperate for you and Johnny to be together than you two" he stated.

"I think I was." Yuta confirmed. "Because if I was Ten I would have already f-"

"Okay, enough!!" Taeyong interrupted him. "As you can see we still have kids here, so please change the topic, I'm the one getting annoyed by you now, Yuta."

"Fine!" he gave up and Sicheng kept laughing at him.

Mark and Haechand were mouthing a _"Thank you"_ to Taeyong and Ten was sighing in relief.

 

After rehearsal, Ten got home and the place was still empty and dark. Johnny was still out, so he thought he could make him a little surprise by ordering his favorite pizza. He did just that and got in the shower, getting rid of all the sweat from dancing. Miraculously, the pizza arrived shortly after he finished changing clothes and he was really surprised about how fast it was. 

Johnny arrived home a bit past 2pm, Ten was in his own room, and heard when Johnny went to the other room, so he rushed there. When he entered, Johnny was sitting at the end of his bed with his head down, suitcase on the floor and he left his shoes and socks at the living room.

"Are you okay?" Ten asked low, getting closer do Johnny.

Johnny looked up and smiled fondly at Ten, his eyes had a beautiful glow while looking at him. "I'm amazing" he replied.

Ten smiled at him too, happy to see Johnny more cheerful. "Yes, you are. So everything went well?"

"Yeah... it all went just the way it was supposed to. After it finished, everyone went to a restaurant to celebrate so I tagged along."

"That's really good to hear, Johnny. Congratz!" Ten said, giving Johnny a high five. Johnny intertwined their fingers and pulled Ten closer to him, so he was standing just between his legs.

Ten was looking down at him, his free hand running through Johnny's hair, while the he closed his eyes with the feeling of it. "You said you would call me..." Ten said in a low voice.

"I'm sorry..." Johnny whispered, putting both hands on Ten's hips pulling him even closer.

Ten's finger traced Johnny's features, sliding his finger at the side of his face, going down his neck and stopping just above the collar of his white button-up shirt, remembering the words he said days ago, something about ruining it. His hands then went to Johnny's tie, loosening it slowly until it was completly undone. Johny was watching him with attentive eyes, his hands still on his hips, fingers wandering curiously under Ten's shirt.Ten grabbed each end of Johnny's tie, putting one knee at one side of Johnny in bed, and Johnny quickly got the message, helping Ten to sit on his lap straddling him. Pulling the tie around Johnny's neck, Ten brought their faces close, brushing their lips together before whispering.

"I think I lost". And he finaly kissed him.

Slowly, in a torturing pace, their tongues deliciously pressing against each other, exploring, wanting, they missed each other too much, but they allowed themselves to just seize the moment, allowing their bodies to get closer and closer, Johnny's hands holding Ten tight against his chest, moving his hands up and down his back, while Ten only kept pulling him by the tie on his neck, already rocking his hips back and forth on Johnny's lap.  
Soon they got impatient, Ten threw the tie on the floor, hands grabbing desperatly on Johnny's hair, pulling on it so he could hear the delicious sounds coming from the taller's mouth, Johnny's hands where guiding Ten's hips, setting a pace that made both of them get hard enough to feel each other through their clothes. Ten was now whining, he wanted to feel Johnny's skin on him, and as if Johnny could read his mind, his hand went straight under Ten's shirt, squeezing his waist aggressively making Ten moan inside the kiss. 

Ten grabbed the collar of Johnny's button-up shirt, stopping the movements on his lap, Johnny pulled away panting and looked at Ten, who had a questioning look that Johnny understood. 

"Ruin it" He breathed.

And Ten did just that. He pulled both sides of Johnny's shirt, the buttons flying all over the place exposing Johnny's chest. Ten had a whicked grin on his face and Johnny loved it, Ten looked like he was having so much fun, being so carefree and that's all Johnny wanted. Johnny pulled him to another heated kiss while Ten started moving againts his lap again, making both of them sigh in relief with the slight friction. Ten pushed Johnny so now he was lying on the bed while Ten was on top of him, grinding against him, driving him crazy. Johnny thought he could explode any time soon, his member so hard it hurt. Ten could feel it and was thrilled seeing how much he was affecting Johnny and smiled while marking his neck, sucking at it, making Johnny moan.

Suddenly, Johnny rolled to the side bringing Ten with him and now he was on top, holding both Ten's hands on top of his head. "Please tell me you're not just teasing me this time" Johnny asked dead serious and breathless.

Ten smirked, bucking his hips up before closing his legs around Johnny and pulling him down to him "I'm not..." he was almost moaning, his voice low, making johnny even more turned on.

Johnny smirked back, taking his ruined shirt and throwing it somewhere in the room. Ten's mouth watered at the view and he couldn't control his body anymore, Johnny was kneeling on top of him so he managed to sit, his hands went to Johnny's hip while he runned his tongue all the way up to Johnny's neck, leaving a tray of saliva north and south of his abdomen, now they were both kneeling in front of each other.

"So you did wanted to lick it, huh?" Johnny said, grabbing Ten by the nape and gently pulling at his hair to turn his head up, exposing his neck.

"Believe me, that's not the only thing I'll be licking today" Ten answered in a suggestive tone, his hand going down to squeeze the bulge on Johnny's pants, making him hiss at the contact and close his eyes.

Johnny's hands went straight to Ten's shirt to take it off. Ten's body was slim and toned at the same time from all the dancing, Johnny always loved seeing Ten coming out of the shower only with a towel around his waist so he could get a glimpse. He grabbed Ten by the waist to pull him closer "You're so beautiful..." he whispered before kissing Ten again.

Their kisses now were full of passion, lips urgent, Ten's hands went straight to Johnny's pants, unbuttoning it and pulling it down along with Johnny's boxers. Johnny helped him, taking it all of and damn Johnny was big. Once again Ten felt his mouth watering, grabbing Johnny's member and moving his hand up and down slowly, making the taller release a moan while trying to take Ten's sweatpans off. Soon they were both naked kissing each other, Ten pressed a hand on Johnny's chest, commanding him to lie down, as soon as Johnny did it, Ten started leaving a trail of wet kisses on his chest, getting lower, and lower, and lower... until he reached his goal, grabbing Johnny's dick on his hand, pumping it twice before licking the tip slowly, hearing a groan coming out of Johnny. He ran his tongue from the base of his member to the tip, finally putting all he could inside his mouth, sucking it and bobbing his head up and down in a torturing pace, earning loud moans from Johnny.

"Fuck Ten...." Johnny managed to say, bucking his hips up into Ten's mouth. Ten was more than happy with his behavior but he didn't changed his pace, he continued sucking it slowly ultil Johnny was whining for more. "Ten please don't tease" Johnny said.

  
Ten chuckled, sliding his tongue along Johnny's lenght once more. "I'm not teasing, I'm really enjoying myself here." he said innocently.

"Two can play this game" Johnny said, pulling Ten and rolling over. He was now on top and kissed Ten slightly. "Wait here" and he got off the bed. Ten was confused, but Johnny went to the corner of the room and came back with his tie in hands. "Give me your hands, kitten" Johnny said and Ten obliged. Ten couldn't believe he could get even more turned on than he already was. Johnny looked too sexy, tying Ten's hands together, a serious expression on his face but he had a slight smirk on his face. Damn that was so hot.

But Johnny didn't just tied Ten's hands together, he also tied Ten's hand to the headboard, making it impossible for Ten to touch him. "Now... let's see who's best at teasing." Johnny said hovering over Ten, kissing him slowly, tongue invading his mouth, then he went to his neck, and chest, and stomach, his navel and finally down Ten's member, who was twitching in anticipation. Ten was already a moaning mess when Johnny started sucking him, his wrists hurting just a bit cause he couldn't stop pulling his hands down, trying to reach Johnny's hair.

"Johnny I want to touch you too" he moaned loud making Johnny way too pleased with that tone but Johnny didn't aswered back, but he got up, Ten was panting and followed him with his eyes and saw Johnny grabbing lube from a drawer on his nightstand. Ten's legs squeezed together, gosh he wanted that so bad he couldn't believe this was really happening.

Johnny came back to bed and kissed Ten again, looking right in the eye. "Are you sure about this?" he asked Ten, concern deep in his eyes.

Ten nodded, kissing him again. "Please just fuck me already" he breathed against Johnny's mouth.

Johnny nodded and was kissing Ten again, he didn't interrupted the kiss when he poured lube on his fingers, Ten instinctively opened his legs, allowing Johnny's finger to rub against his hole just before pushing one inside, making Ten moan loud into the kiss, it wasn't painful, but it was a foreing feeling but Ten welcomed it, feeling how Johnny slowly moved his finger inside him, making him moan again and again before adding another finger, never stopping the kiss, only when Ten had his mouth open breathing heavy and moaning. Soon, Johnny had 3 fingers inside Ten, he was moving it in a perfect pace, he stopped kissing Ten and went back to sucking him, surprising Ten with over stimulation, hitting his prostate just right, making Ten moan so loud it was almost a scream, but it sounded oh so good in Johnny's ears.

"John- ah, Johnny, I'm close..." Ten managed to say, his hand desperately trying to get rid of the tie. "Johnny stop.... I don't wanna cum like this..." Ten said again, and Johnny obliged. 

"And how do you want it?" he asked looking into Ten's eyes, he had lust writen all over his face and Ten was breathless only by looking at him.

"I want you inside me, please" Ten whined, pulling on the tie again. "And take this off..."

"Why would I untie you?"

"So I can ride you..."

Johnny's nostrils inflated while he inhaled deeply, instantly untying Ten's hands, and the smaller didn't lose any time either, he pushed Johnny into the mattress, propping himself on top of him, he aligned Johnny's member at his entrance and sunk his body down slowly, both of them moaning in unison, Johnny grabbed Ten's hips squeezing it in pleasure while Ten threw his head back and closed his eyes with both hands on Johnny's chest.

"Shit... you feel so good, Ten" Johnny breathed, his head already fuzzy.

Ten only smirked and started moving slowly, it felt deliciously painful, but he knew the pain would soon go away. While Ten was picking up his pace, Johnny's hand went straight to the other's member, stroking it making Ten moan even more.

"This is so good.... I'm so close already Johnny" Ten said while bouncing on top of Johnny, eyes closed, his hair sticking to his forehead, he looked beautiful like this.

"Come for me baby" Johnny said, he was close to his climax too, the view in front of him making him even more turned on.

After a couple mores bounces, Ten came undone, his moan was so loud and sexy, hands closing at Johnny's chest, Johnny still pumpping him, helping him with his release, watching the beautiful expresion on Ten's face, and he came short after. Ten collapsed on Johnny's chest, Johnny instantly hugged him, kissing the top of his head, one hand carresing his hair, both of them breathing heavily.

"That was... wow..." Ten managed to say, his face in the crook of Johnny's neck.

Johnny chuckled a bit. "Yeah... wow..."

They stayed like this for a while, catching their breaths and enjoying the warmth of each other, until Ten decided that they really should take a shower.

"We're disgusting, let's take a shower" He said.

"Together?" Johnny asked.

Ten propped himself on his elbow to look at him "And why not? We're already naked anyways"

Johnny smiled "Okay, let's take a shower."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yaaaay~
> 
> Guys, I'm sorry if I take too long to uptade, I'm babysitting my 4 months old nephew and it requires a lot of time and attention so I'm nothaving a lot of time to write!  
> Hope you unterstand and don't drop my fanfiction!  
> Than you all for reading!!


	8. Am I together with my roommate?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The cuttest couple

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yaaay~~ Sorry I'm so, so late with this update, this is just some fluff for you guys, hope you like it!

Well, the shower was... awkward? They were both in silence, Ten wasn't even looking at Johnny, why was he so embarrassed right now? Johnny sensed the mood and grabbed Ten's face, forcing him to look at him.

"What's going on?" he asked.

Ten looked away "Nothing, I'm totally fine." 

Johnny always knows when Ten is lying.

"No, you're not. Are you... are you regretting it?" Johnny asked, Ten could see a hint of pain in his eyes and instantly spoke.

"No!! No, no, Johnny, I'm not regretting it... it was amazing, it's just... I've been into you for so long, I don't know what to do now. Don't get me wrong, I'm really happy, like... really, really happy right now." Ten said, holding Johnny's hands on his cheeks. "The problem is... I kinda have the feeling that I'm gonna... lose you any time. This is too good to be true."

"How would you lose me, Ten? You had me for a long time already..." Johnny said, pecking Ten's lips softly. "I'm not going anywhere, kitten."

Ten kissed Johnny again, his words made Ten's heart so warm, all he wanted to do was hug Johnny for the rest of his life. Man, he was so whipped.

"Thank you, Johnny..." Ten said, hugging him. "I... I really... um... I really like you. Now let's finish this shower, the water is running and we're wasting it"

Johnny squeezed Ten against him before replying. "I really like you too."

To say Ten was happy hearing that was a fucking understatement, he had a creepy cute smile plastered on his face for the rest of the day and Johnny really loved that. Johnny was actually caught of guard by Ten's words, he didn't think that Ten would admit his feelings for him so soon, I mean, Ten was getting all flustered in front of Johnny these days, so it was a really amazing surprise. Johnny couldn't be happier about it, and none could Ten. They ate the pizza Ten ordered, Johnny was really excited about it "Oh you ordered my favorite??" he asked with a smile and clapped before getting a piece for himself while Ten was watching him just as happy.

 

 

At night when they went to sleep, Ten and Johnny were preparing the bed when Ten spoke.

"I really need to get my heater fixed."

Johnny looked at him confused "What for? You don't like sleeping with me?"

"I love sleeping with you, is just that I miss my room... and my tv" Ten said smiling.

"What about me? Won't you miss me?" Johnny asked with a pout.

Ten didn't answered right away, he climbed into the bed and crawled towards Johnny, kneeling in front of him so they were almost face to face. He bit Johnny's pout before kissing him passionelty, Johnny instinctively holding his waist. "You know you can always sleep over." Ten said in a low tone.

Johnny smiled and kissed him again, pulling him even closer. "Well, that's good for me."

They went to bed, cuddling each other, both hearts full of happiness. Ten never felt so safe right there, being embraced by Johnny, hearing his soft breathing, and Johnny never felt more relaxed, lost in the scent of Ten. He loved that, he loved him. He was so in love it was crazy, and he was surprised he only realized now that it was love. And he was determined to make Ten feel like the most loved human being on earth.

 

 

The next day,they woke up at the same time, had breakfast together, went to the campus together and Jaehyung almost choke on his breath when he saw them arriving. Jaehyun always waited for Johnny so they could go to classes together, and now he was surprised. Johnny arrived chatting with a happy Ten by his side, holding hands, both smiling and giggling.

"Mognin'" Johnny said to Jaehyun when they stopped in front of him.

"Good morning, Jae" Ten said laying his head on Johnny's shoulder, still holding his hand.

"Well it is a really good morning after all. Are you guys finally together? Did Ten lost the bet?" Jae asked smiling at the couple in front of him.

"How do you know I lost?" Ten asked with a pout and Johnny laughed.

"Ten, Im you're best friend, I know how much of a whore you are"

"Hey!!"

"Oh, you're a whore?" Johnny asked amused. "You said you weren't a horny teenager and now I find out that you're a whore?"

"I am not!!" Ten whined.

"Yeah, his not, I'm just kidding" Jaehyun said smiling at Johnny. "He's just reallly bad at bets, he always loses."

"That's good to know" Johnny said smirking at Ten.

"It wasn't a good idea to come with you today. You two go to your classes I'll be waiting for my classes to start." Ten said pushing the guys towards their building.

"Hey, not even a kiss?" Johnny said turning aroung and grabbing Ten by the waist.

Ten didn't even replied, Johnny instantly kissing him full on the lips while Jaehyun was cheering beside them. 

"Now that's better.'' Johnny said smiling at Ten and pecking his lips once more. "Have a good day, kitten."

Ten was hiding his smile but his hand carressed Johnny's cheek before replying "You too."

"Yeah, have a good day for me too, right? "Best Friend"?" Jaehyun said with humor in his voice.

Ten laughed a little "Have the best day ever both of you!!" he said and Jaehyun nodded, satisfied with his answer.

 

Now, Ten had about one and a half hour to spend before his classes, and he knew the only person from his class that would be crazy enough to arrive at the uni at this time. Ten went straight to the library and quickly found Taeyong in one of the tables, probably making some resumes from previous classes so the information keeps fresh on his mind. Taking a seat in front of him, Ten sat silently, making Taeyong look up with a surprised look on his face.

"What happened? You're never early" He asked Ten.

"Same as you" Ten said with a small smile.

"Same as me? I arrive early because I want to keep my boyfriend company, what-" He paused for a moment, his eyes getting wide. "Wait! Same as me, did you come with Johnny?? Are you two officially dating??"

Ten's smile grew bigger "Yes, and I don't know? No one made the official proposal, but yeah..."

"Oh my god you fucked!" Taeyong said in a screamed whisper making Ten giggle a little.

"Is that so obvious??" Ten asked, covering his face with both hands.

"No, but you just admited" said Taeyong. "Oh my god, Yuta is gonna be thrilled"

Ten's smile faded a little "Oh, don't even remind me of that"

Taeyong laughed now "Well, congratulations on your achievement, I bet it was more than satisfying" he smirked a little "But now if you excuse me I'm gonna finish this resume"

"Yeah, sure, I'll read a little." Ten said, pulling some of his books from his bag.

 

All classes in the morning went by pretty quick and soon they were all at the student's restaurant. Ten was smiling brightly when he saw Johnny, who was waving at thim discreetly, Jaehyun, Taeil and Doyoung by his side. Yuta soon said something.

"Look at his smile, you're so cute" he said pinching Ten's cheek.

"Oh, stop this, go annoy your beloved Sicheng." Ten said, shoving Yuta towards the chinese boy.

Yuta didn't say anything, he actually hugged Sicheng, surprising both Ten, Taeyong and Sicheng. "Winwin-ah! Lets eat together" he said in a childish voice.

Sicheng started pushing him away "Oh no, Ten take him back, I dont want it"

"Hell no, I'm finally free, enjoy now" Ten said, walking faster towards the law boys.

Johnny recieved Ten with a finger under his chin, pulling his head up to give him a quick kiss.

"Hi" he said looking Ten in the eyes.

"Hey" Ten replied.

Everyone was looking at the couple with smiles and smirks, Jaehyun was wiping a fake tear.

"I made that happen, I'm so proud of you, Ten." he said, making everyone chuckle and Ten roll his eyes.

"Oh, quit the shit, let's eat" Ten said, pulling Johnny along with him.

 

At the table, while eating, Taeyong started to talk about the dance contest, it was only 3 days away and he was oh so nervous about it.

"I've seen you dance already, babe, you guys are going to be amazing!" Jaehyun said, pecking Taeyong's cheek.

"Yeah, we're all really good and I know it, but I can'thelp but feel nervous, you know?"

"I feel you, Tae, I'm starting to get really nervous now that the competition is so near" Said Ten from the other side of the table, stuffing food in his mouth.

"You're gross, eat first and then talk" Johnny said, humor clear in his tone.

"That's not what you said last night." Ten teased back with a smirk.

Everyone started laughing and Yuta was almost screaming while grabbing Sicheng's arm and shaking him back and forth while Taeil was trying to break him free from Yuta's grasp.

"You guys are on fire" Doyoung said in a teasing tone.

"I know right? He might be small but man ho knows how to do his thing" Johnny said, Ten's face getting hot at the comment, swating a hand against Johnny's shoulder.

"Okay, too much information, you can keep it to yourselves." Taeyong said getting up. "Now, we have practice, Mark and Donghyuck might already be at the studio waiting for us." 

Ten, Yuta and Sicheng got up too, saying bye to everyone before leaving. Johnny grabbed Ten's hand and intertwined their fingers for a minute, pulling him down gently for a chaste kiss before whispering "See you at home, kitten."

"See you" Ten said, kissing him again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys!! I think next chapter is going to be the last one, I'll work hard to update it as soon as possible, as I said in the previous chapter I'm really busy babysitting my 4 months old nephew, so I'm really sorry!  
> See you next chapter!


	9. I think we're more than roommates

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Some fluff/smut for you guys after so long!!  
> Enjoy!

Ten was exhausted. The contest was tomorrow and he just arrived home from the last day of practice. Right now it was 11pm, he took the day off from his job just so he could fully concentrate on practicing. As usual, Ten was lying on the carpet of the living room, muscles sore from dancing and the coreography a hundred and fifty percent memorized in his brain. Johnny chuckled when he found Ten on the floor again, squating in front of him to ruffle his hair.

  
"Welcome back" he said smiling down at Ten who had his eyes closed.

  
"I'm dead, I'm not supposed to talk" Ten mumbled.

  
"You just did"

  
Ten smiled and opened his eyes to look at Johnny smiling back at him with adoring eyes. Ten instantly felt better, Johnny always have the ability to make Ten feel better only with his presence.

  
"What?" Ten asked Johnny when he kept looking at him and not saying anyting.

  
"You're just too pretty, I can't look away."

  
"Gosh, you're so cheesy" Ten said pushing Johnny's shoulder slightly.

  
"And you love it." Johnny answered grabbing Ten's hand and kissing the center of his palm.

The rest of the night consisted in Ten being pampered by Johnny, he made a great dinner, Ten never felt so full and happy his whole life, he also kept saying nice things to Ten like "You're amazing"; "You look so good"; "You're so cute when you chew". Ten had to ask him to stop or he would die of embarrassement. Ten insisted on washing the dishes since Johnny already made dinner, so Johnny was sitting on the sofa watching something on tv that seemed to be funny, since Ten could hear him chuckle from the kitchen.

  
"What's so funny?" Ten asked, making his way to the sofa, Johnny opening his arms so he could cuddle the smaller. Ten looked tiny like that and Johnny loved it.

  
"This show is kinda nice" Johnny answered, kissing the top of Ten's head.

  
They spent a moment in silence watching the show, Johnny's chuckles sending soft waves to the Ten's body, making him relax a lot while his fingers where playing with Johnny's hands, drawing small circles on his palm or just intertwining their fingers.

  
"Thank you..." Ten said in a small voice after a while. Johnny held him closer before speaking.

  
"For what?" He had a nice and curious voice.

  
"For being here with me? I don't know, I just felt like saying that..." Ten said using Johnny's hands to hide his face. Johnny could explode with cuteness right here and now.

  
"Please try again." Johnny said with humor in his voice. Ten could almost see the smile on his face even though he's not facing him.

  
"hmmm... Thank you for helping me relax and for being so caring and considerate all the time, it means a lot to me..." Ten said with an even smaller voice than before, still holding Johnny's hands, as to prove his point.

  
Johnny held him tight against his chest, kissing Ten's cheek lovingly "That's not even something you have to thank, Ten. I'm the one who should be thanking you for letting me be like this with you. Thank you for being this cute small kitten, I could just die!"

  
"Oh my god no! That's sooooo cheesy Johnny" Ten said chuckling making Johnny laugh along with him.

  
"But it's true! You don't have to thank me, Ten. I do everything I do because I really love to see how you smile or how you get flustered with small things, I love to see how small you look using my hoodies, I love your snoring!" Johnny said.

  
"I don't snore!!" Ten exclaimed, turning to face Johnny with an offended face but he had a big smile on his face.

  
Johnny grabbed Ten's face with both of his hands and looked him in the eye. "You do, and it's the cuttest thing I've ever heard" and kissed Ten's lips briefly.  
"You're so silly..." Ten said hidding his face on Johnny's chest, face pink with embarrassment.

  
"You too, kitten..." Johnny said, hugging him, and he could stay like this forever. "Are you nervous about tomorrow?"

  
Ten nodded against him. "A little bit, you're making it go away. Thank you."

  
"Just doing my job, babe." Ten was even redder after the nickname, but Johnny couldn't see. "Now let's go to bed, you need to rest properly."

  
"Yes, sir!" Ten answered.

  
Ten got up with Johnny, who was still asking himself how Ten didn't notice how many times he used the word "love", while Ten was freaking out on the inside about how his heart jumped out of his ribcage when Johnny said it. Well, Johnny didn't really said those 3 magic words, but still, it made Ten really happy.

 

 

\-----------

 

  
In the morning, Ten was woke by two strong arms closed around him and sweet, soft lips kissing his neck slowly. An involuntary moan escaped his lips and Johnny smiled against his neck.

  
"Good morning" He said with a rispy, sexy voice near Ten's ears, making him shiver with the hot breath on his sensitive area.

  
"Good indeed" Ten said quietly, sighing when Johnny went back to kissing him slowly, his hands going underneath Ten's shirt, caressing his stomach up to his chest, running the tip of his fingers on the side of his body, and then down to his pants.

  
Ten's cock twitched in antecipation when Johnny's fingers were playing with the waistband of his sweatpants, and he congratulated himself for not wearing any underwear to sleep. When Johnny finally touched him, Ten gasped in both relief and surprise while Johnny was smiling mischievously.

  
"I think you have a situation here" Johnny said before bitting Ten's ear seductively and moving his hand up and down just once.

  
Ten half whined half moaned, one of his hands grabing Johnny's arm on an attempt to make him move again. "And who fault is that?" Ten asked trying to turn and look at Johnny, and when he did, Johnny only kissed his lips, slowly, controlled, savouring every piece of Ten he could, just like he loved it.

  
Ten involuntarely started bucking his hips up desperate for some friction. "Move, please" Ten said in between kisses and Johnny couldn't deny anything when Ten was so whiny and sexy, moving his hand up and down, hand firm around Ten's member.

  
His pace was slow, much to Ten's disappointment, but at the same time it was oh so good, Johnny was amazing with his hands and Ten couldn't deny it. But Ten was in a hurry, after all, he had a dance contest in a couple hours and Johnny was making an amazing job at distracting him, plus, he was already too hard.  
"Johnny, speed up" Ten said, grabing a fist full of Johnny's hair, pulling it gently, making Johnny groan.

  
"Why so rushed, baby?" Johnny asked, stopping his ministrations and climbing on top of Ten, straddling him.

  
"I don't know if you forgot, I have a contest" Ten said looking up at the man above him.

  
"Ah, that... I don't know if you noticed..." Johnny said grabbing his phone, showing it to Ten. "But the alarm didn't even go off yet, so..." he put the phone away and started getting closer, his lips brushing slightly against Ten's. "We have a bunch of extra time right now." Johnny whispered and crashed their lips together and now he was hungry for Ten, lips urgent, teeth bitting on Ten's bottom lip and hips griding against the other

.  
Ten immediately corresponded to his intensity, hands going from the back of Johnny's neck to the hem of his shirt, pulling it up to reveal Johnny's toned chest, his eyes scanning him up and down.

  
"Like what you see?" Johnny asked with a smirk.

  
"You have no idea" Ten said, rolling over, and now he was on top of Johnny.

  
Johnny did nothing, only looked at him, waiting for his next move. "What do you want, Ten?" He asked.

  
"I want you" Ten answered, taking his shirt off too.

  
"And what you want me to do?" Johnny said, his hands going up Ten's thighs and squeezing them, one of his hands eventually brushing against his groin.

  
Ten leaned closer and whispered "I want you to fuck me senseless".

  
Johnny smirked, using one hand to caress Ten's cheek slightly before pulling his face close for a chaste kiss.

  
"I'm sorry, but I have to deliver you in one piece to Taeyong." he said, rolling over again so Ten was on his back.  
"What, you think I can't handle?" Ten asked challenging.

  
"Oh... I bet you can" Johnny said, leaning down bitting Ten's neck, making him moan.

  
Ten immediately closed his legs aroung Johnny's body on top of him, groaning in annoyance because they both were still wearing their pants. 

 

"Take them off" he whispered and Johnny did just that, pulling Ten's sweatpants leaving him completely naked.

  
His mouth went straight to Ten's member without announcement, making Ten half gasp half moan, his hands flying to Johnny's hair gripping it tightly while his boyfriend was sucking him just right. Johnny loved every single sound that was coming from Ten's mouth, the way his hands were gripping on his hair and the way his legs were trembeling close to his head. Johnny's hand were traveling up and down Ten's torso, caressing, touching, claiming every part of him, feeling how the goosebumps on Ten's skin felt underneath his fingertips and knowing that only he was able to make Ten feel this way.

  
Ten was panting, bucking his hips up slightly. "Johnny... oh my god you're gonna make me cum" he moaned loud.

  
Johnny stoped sucking him but continued strocking Ten's member with his hand "Don't you want to?"

  
"Why did you stop?" Ten asked breathless.

  
"Cause I want to fuck you."

  
Ten only stared at him, eyes half lidded, he looked so sexy. "Please" he whispered.

  
Johnny hurried to take his pants off and get the lub on his night stand, leaving Ten strocking himself, a moaning mess on the bed, the view was so arousing that Johnny could cum just looking at it.  
Then Johnny was on top of him again, his fingers carressing Ten's entrance making him shiver in atecipateion. Johnny streched him just right, picking up the pace slightly giving Ten what he wanted. When he withdrew his fingers Ten whined but he knew that he wasn't going to feel that empty for too long. Johnny placed his dick right where ten wanted, he leaned down to brush his lips against Ten's befor he could hear him whisper again.

  
"Go".

  
And he did. Johnny pushed inside of him while kissing his lips, groaning inside the kiss ans Ten moaned loud, the sound of Ten's moans making Johnny go crazy. Johny had a seteady pace but he was going so deep, hitting Ten's sweet spot right away, but soon Johnny was going faster , Ten was grabbing the matress mercilessly, calling out Johnny's name in a sinful voice.

  
"Oh my... god, Johnny... yes!" Ten managed to say in betweent thrusts, eyes closed, he could already feel the burn in his stomach coming.

  
"Look at me, Ten" Johnny said, not stoping his ministrations, and Ten looked at him. And that was it. Johnny could only think that Ten was the most sexy, handsome and amazing man he has ever seen. And Ten, that was already breathless from al the sex, got his breath stuck in his throat (not literally lol) lost in Johnny's dark, but sweet eyes, pulling him close for a last kiss before they come undone together. They took moment to catch their breaths, Jhonny had his forehead against Ten's, both with closed eyes. Ten was caressing Johnny's face with his fingertips, his other hand already lost in his hair, soothing him, showing how much love and affection Ten had towards the man on top of him.

  
Johnny never felt so sure about what he was feeling. Ten made him so happy in this past year they lived together, even if they were not together like he wanted to, Ten never failed to make him smile and make him feel he had someone by his side that he could count on. He loves Ten, he always did, and now he knows that he can show this to him, and he knows that Ten loves him back.

  
And he really does. Everybody knew about the crush Ten had over his roommate, but only Ten knew that it wasn't a simple crush. And now he is a hundred percent sure. He never felt so happy while strocking someone else's hair like he is right now with Johnny. He never felt this feeling of wanting to make someone else happy like he is feeling right now with Johnny. And he never loved someone like he loves Johnny.

Johnny opened his eyes, looking down at Ten who still had his eyes closed. Johnny was more than ready to say it openly now. He caressed Ten's cheek with his thumb while Ten opened his eyes, looking straight into Johnny's dark orbs.

  
"Ten... I-"

  
And they both jumped when Ten's alarm went off startling both of them, Ten giggled a little making Johnny smile and sigh. "Well... guess we have to take a shower now, you have a contest to win."

"You bet I will!" Ten said and they both went to the shower.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm finally back!!!! I was having and horrible block for writing, I'm so so so sorry for being so late for this!!  
> I'll try my best to deliver the next chapter, and that will probably be the last one for sure.  
> Thank you for reading!


	10. I Love my roommate

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It took me long enough, I was so so busy but IT'S FINALLY HERE!!!!  
> I apologize for the long wait, I'm pretty sure no one is reading this anymore, but still, I was able to write the last chapter for you guys. 
> 
> Enjoy!!

"Where is he???" Ten said in a high pitched voice, his eyes scanning the audience full of people, but the one he wanted to be there the most wasn't there.

  
"I have no ideia, stop squealing at us, is not our fault." Donghyuck said looking not interested at all.

  
Ten was pacing back and forth on the backstage, he was feeling nervous and now he was furious that Johnny wasn't there to watch him perform. "But he promised me he was going to be here!"

  
"Alright, Ten, stop. Take a deep breath, relax, he will be here soon enough, there's no need to panic." said Taeyong in a calming voice. "There are like... 3 teams before we go on stage, so there's plenty of time for Johnny to get here."

  
"You're right... okay, calm... I'm calm." Ten said taking a deep breath.  
Everyone there sighed in relief at the same time, causing a fit of laugh.

 

***3 hours earlier***

  
"What? You're not going with me? Why??" Ten said while tugging on Johnny's sleeve like a child.

"Don't pout, baby, something's up at the uni and I have to go there real quick." Johnny said holding Ten's face and kissing his pout.  
  
"Promise me you're going to be there to watch me?"  
  
"I promise. Now go, Yuta's waiting fo you." Just as Johnny said it, they heard Yuta's car honking at the front door.  
  
"Fine!!! I'll be waiting for you, mister!" Ten said before closing the door.  
  
Immediately Johnny grabbed his phone and called someone.  
"Hey, what's up?" said the voice on ther other line.  
  
"Hey Jae, I know this is very sudden and I didn't even talk to you about this but I really need your help." Johnny said quickly.  
  
"Uhm... Okay? Is it going to take long? I'm already at the competition place with Taeyong." Jaehyun said.  
  
"I don't know... I kinda just had an idea... I want to properly ask Ten to be my boyfriend and I want to make a surprise. He just left with Yuta"  
  
"Aaawww that's so sweet! You're so whipped." Jaehyun said in a mocking tone.  
  
"Oh shut up, can you help me?"  
  
"Of course I can. I just need to talk to Taeyong about it, he'll let me go in a second. Don't worry, he won't tell anyone."   
  
"Fine. I really don't know what to do." Johnny said while passing a hand through his hair.  
  
"Alright, I'll be there in a minute."  
  
"Thank you, Jae!"   
And they hang up.

 

 

  
***Back do now***

  
"Alright everyone, show time!" Taeyong said calling all the guys into a circle. "Don't be nervous, we practiced a lot and I trust you all. We'll be amazing and we will definitely win this!"   
  
Everyone shouted with him putting their hand in the middle and throwing them in the air before going on stage.  
  
"Ten... I know you're kinda sad now, but don't let it get to you, okay? There's still time" Taeyong said in a lower voice so only Ten would hear him.  
  
"Yeah, yeah... it's just that... he promised me he would be here..."   
  
"I know... but sometimes stuff happen and we can't control, right? Jaehyun isn't here too, do you see me down?" Taeyong said trying to make him feel better.  
  
"No... but you're right. Don't worry, I won't let it get in the way. I'll dance like I never did before"  
  
"That's what I'm talking about. Let's do this guys!!"

  
And they went on stage. Every single one of them in their position waiting for the song to start, and when it did, their bodies started moving in perfect sync. Ten always loved dancing, it makes his head lighter, he forgets about everything and gives his all to it, so much, that he didn't even noticed when a tall brunette entered the place just in time to catch their perfomance. Only when he heard someone screaming his name out loud, he didn't even needed to look to see who it was, he knew it already, a big smile appeared on his face.

  
The performance was energetic, the song had a really heavy beat and some sexy moves that made all the girls scream their lungs out and when they were finished the audience was cheering for more. They thanked and went backstage again, the adrenaline of dancing and being on stage taking over them, Winwin hugged Yuta tightly, Donghyuck was almost screaming of excitement Taeyong was high-fiving everyone, the aura in the room was amazing and Jonny was there. Johnny kept his promise. As if he could hear Ten's thoughts, Johnny entered the backstage congratulating everyone while walking straight to his lover.

  
"That was insane!!" Johnny said while Ten jumped on him to give him the thightest hug in the world.  
  
"Did you like it?? I was so worried you wouldn't make it in time" Ten said still hugging him.  
  
"You kidding me? I woudn't miss it for the wolrd." Johnny answered giving him a peck on the lips. "You were amazing, you know I love to see you dance. Couldn't take my eyes off of you"  
  
"Ew, you two, get a room" Hyuck said, but he had a smile on his face and his hands intertwined with Mark's.  
  
Ten just shrugged it off and let go of Johnny. "What took you so long? Is there something wrong?"  
  
Johnny looked at Jaehyun for a brief moment before answering "No everything is fine, it was just terrible traffic. I just needed to discuss something with my teacher about that audience the other day. Don't worry about it."  
  
Ten made a face. He lives with Johnny long enough to know that he was hiding something and Ten doesn't like it. "Alright..." he said.  
  
Jaehyun cleared his throat to caught everyone's attention "Okay, you guys did great, there's only a few groups left to perform, we'll watch them and wait for the results."  
  
"Yes, and no matter the results, if we win or not, we're going to celebrate afterwards cause I really need a drink." Taeyong finished and everyone agreed with that.

 

  
They were in the crowd watching the final performances, Taeyong was focused watching the competition, sometimes he would talk to Ten about some moves the other groups did or their facial expressions that didn't match the vibe, but Ten wasn't really paying attetion. He was still thinkg about what Johnny was hiding from him. He needed to find out.

  
"Yuta, come with me please" Ten said pulling Yuta with him. "We're going to the bathroom, be right back" he said to the others.  
  
Yuta had a confused look on his face when they arrived the bathroom. "What's going on?" he asked.  
  
"Johnny is acting weird, he's hiding something from me and I need to find out what is it" Ten said.  
  
"Well... did you ask him about it?" Yuta asked.  
  
"Of course, genius, and he just shruged it off.  
"  
"Maybe he's doing this so you don't get more stressed that you already are with the competition?"   
  
"I don't know, but I want to know what is it and he's not gonna tell me. I need you to talk to Jaehyun to see if he knows something. Don't you think it's weird that the both of them just vanished together before the performance?"  
  
"Well, not really, they're friends and they are classmates..." Yuta stoped talking when Ten made a face. "Fine! fine, I'll talk to Jaehyun, geez... But why don't you talk to him yourself?"  
  
"He's not going to tell me what his hiding, he was with Johnny, he's a suspect. And I can't ask Taeyong cause Taeyong is Jaehyun's boyfriend and he's going to chose Jaehyun's side."  
  
"Danm, you're serious about it" Yuta said.  
  
"I hate when people lie to me, now go."

 

The competition was over, the judges were all together to come to a final agreement about who got the first, second and third place. Ten and Yuta came back and sat down with everyone backstage before all the groups got called on stage for the announcement. Yuta went straight to Jaehyun and Ten was only looking at them from affar. He saw the way Yuta asked something and when Jaehyun answered, Yuta's eyes got big and he glanced over Ten with a smile, that' made Jaehyun slap him in the arm and whisper something else in his ear. Ten being full of this shit, called for Yuta to comeback and he simply said "Sorry, man, I can't".

  
To say Ten was furious was an understatement. But more than furious he was so so curious to know what was hapening. But before he could ask anyone, the judges called everyone back on stage and so they did.

  
Taeyong was so nervous, he grabbed Ten's hand really tight and Ten put an arm around him to give him some comfort, Winwin was quietly tapping his foot on the floor, Donghyuck was nervously playing with the lose end of his sleeve while Mark had a soothing hand rubbing his back.  
The third place was announced, and they sighed in relief when it wasn't them. The said group went foward to get their medals and went to the side of the stage. When the second place was announced, Taeyong shivered a little. It wasn't them either.

  
"I don't know if I'm relieved or not. At this point we can be first place, or we can be nothing" Taeyong whispered to Ten, who was still holding him.  
  
"Taeyong, we were the best dance performance here, it's in the bag" Ten said confident.  
  
And just like he said it, the first place was announced and yes, they won.   
Donghyuck was jumping up and down before giving Mark a tight hug, Mark held him tight and spun him around. Taeyong looked at Ten with bright eyes while Ten mouthed an "I told you".  
They had a group hug and recieved the trophy. Johnny, Jaehyun and Taeil were in the audience screaming and cheering and when Johnny's eyes met Ten's ones, he couldn't help but mouth a small "I love you" making Ten stop in his tracks. They kept looking at each other, Johnny had a beautiful smile on his face, and maybe he laughed a little seeing Ten's reaction. When Ten finally got over his shock, he just jumped off the stage and ran towards Johnny, saying little "excuse me's" to the crowd and when he reached him, he kissed him deeply, and the slaped Johnny in the arm.

  
"Ouch, what was that for?" Johnny askes rubbing his arm.  
  
"You're acting all weird and lying to me and hiding something from me and then all of a sudden you say that you love me, what is going on Johnny? I mean, I'm happy alright but, shit, I'm so pissed and confused right now!" Ten said in one breath.  
  
Johnny grabbed Ten's face in his hands and looked at him lovingly. "I had this all planned for today, I was going to ask you to be my boyfriend and tell you how I've been in love with you for god knows how long, but seeing you there all happy and shit I just couldn't help it.... I let it slip" He said looking into Ten's eyes.   
  
"That's what you've been hiding from me?" Ten asked  
  
"Yes... shit Ten, our apartment is like... it's a fucking garden there right now, I put so many flowers there so I could do this the right way but now I ruined it" Johnny said.  
  
Ten laughed and kissed Johnny. "Who said you ruined it? This is perfect"  
  
Johnny kissed him back and then pulled away for a moment. "So... you want to be my boyfriend?"   
  
"I think I can live with that" Ten said with a smile.  
  
They were hugging when they heard Yuta screaming from the stage "Fucking finally!!".

 

 

That night they all went out, Ten and Johnny were all lovey dovey, Taeyong got himself really drunk leaving Jaehyun with the task of taking care of him. Taeil was right there between Yuta and Sicheng, he seemed happy, and this time, Yuta's arm was around him instead of Sicheng. Maybe someone else besides Johnny decided to take some action.   
Ten had his head lying on Johnnys shoulder, he was happy, he was so freaking happy at that moment. He felt Johnny's fingers carress his face and he looked up.  
  
"You never said it back..." Johnny said in a low voice.  
  
"Said what?" Ten asked.  
  
"That you love me."  
  
Ten looked at him and gave him a chaste kiss on the lips. "You know, there's flowers waiting for me at the apartment. You said you ruined it, so I'm giving them a reason to be there."  
  
Johnny laughed a little. "You never fail amaze me, babe."

 

When Ten and Johnny got home, Johnny stopped for a moment before opening the door. "Please don't laugh, or don't say it's cheesy, just... don't mock me" Johnny said and the opened the door.  
  
"What are you talkin- Whoa!" Ten was interrupted by his own voice.  
  
Johnny wasn't lying when he said the apartment looked like a fucking garden. There were flowers even on top of the TV, a beautiful combination of red, orange and yellow flowers adorning every inch of the room. "Johnny it's... so beautiful" Ten said in awe.  
  
Johnny sighed in relief and stopped in front of him, taking Ten's hands on his and kissing them like they were the most precious thing in the world. "Do you like it?"  
  
Ten looked at him with sparks in his eyes. "I love it, Johnny." he said coming closer. "Just like I love you." and he kissed Johnny deeply, slowly, making sure he could feel every emotion he was trying to convey.   
  
"Fucking finally." Johnny said, smiling into the kiss.

  
In the end, Johnny did it. It took him long enough but he did it. He made Ten feel like the most loved human being in the whole world, and in the process, Johnny felt exactly the same way. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR EVERYONE THAT WAITED 6 MONTHS FOR THIS!  
> I know is not a great ending, but it is soft and romantic and that was my mood when I wrote it.   
> This was my first fic here on AO3 and I have a new DoTae coming up, but I'll make sure to only post in when it's all done, so you guys don't have to way too long, okay? 
> 
> THANK YOU!!

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!! Hope you enjoy this as much as I enjoy writing.


End file.
